


falls the shadow

by kier1926



Series: credence/gellert [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Groundless headcanon about obscurus, Legilimency, M/M, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kier1926/pseuds/kier1926
Summary: Гриндельвальд видел в нем то, чем он не был; Гриндельвальд был слишком умен, чтобы принимать это за действительность, но слишком безжалостен, чтобы позволить Криденсу просто оставаться тем, что он есть.





	1. Chapter 1

1.

Видеть Гриндельвальда таким было неправильно, и больше всего на свете Криденс хотел перестать, снова стать человеком, увидеть, как с лица Геллерта сходит напряжение, а взгляд теряет серьезность. Или - или просто коснуться его, скользнуть дымом по лицу, по шее, чтобы Геллерт вздохнул и закрыл глаза, а на его губах заиграла улыбка. Криденс потянулся бы к его магии, и его магия откликнулась бы с такой готовностью, потянулась бы к нему, вырвалась из оцепенения, в которое погружал ее Криденс; это заняло бы лишь пару мгновений, Криденс уже хорошо научился будить его силу, пламенную и отзывчивую, гораздо лучше, чем заглушать ее, а Геллерту так нравилось это.

Может, ему следовало отказаться, когда Геллерт захотел быть с ним в этой форме; тогда они не узнали бы, что Криденс может влиять на чужую магию, тогда Геллерт не стоял бы перед ним, сосредоточенный и злой, отчаянно сопротивляясь. 

\- Не отвлекайся. - Над рукой Гриндельвальда ровно горел шар света, а его голос был слишком резким. Криденс сжался от смеси вины и сочувствия. - Я не чувствую ничего - только то, что ты снова думаешь не о том. 

Криденс представил себя давящей тяжестью, растекающейся по комнате, густой и вязкой, впитывающей звуки, замедляющей движения. Геллерт втянул воздух, как от боли; свет замерцал, но не погас. Криденс отпускал свой разум, позволял себе не думать, только чувствовать - груз бессилия, когда ты ничего не в силах больше сделать; сковывающую усталость; неподвижное отчаяние. Он видел душные ночи в церкви, тьму нью-йоркской подземки, он искал и искал образ, который будет подходить лучше всего, образ застоя и равнодушного отчаяния. Краем сознания Криденс слышал тяжелое дыхание Гриндельвальда; он терял время, он не чувствовал ничего, кроме духоты и давления, не чувствовал собственных мыслей и собственных чувств. 

\- Хватит. - Голос Гриндельвальда прозвучал чужим и незнакомым. Свет над его ладонью все еще теплился, тусклый, слабый, вспыхивая порой в напрасной и упорной борьбе. Криденс не понимал, что может сделать, не видел, как можно остановиться.

\- Криденс, прекрати это. - Теперь он говорил властно и твердо. Его брови были сведены, а свободной рукой он обхватывал себя в неосознанном защитном жесте. Раньше, когда Криденс ошибался и причинял ему боль, Геллерт только разжигался веселым азартом; еще неделю назад Криденсу казалось, что он неуязвим, лишен сомнений и страха. 

\- Простите.

Человеческое тело было неустойчивым, неудобным, жаждущим прикосновений. Шар света загорелся в полную яркость - и за ненадобностью потух, погрузив комнату в полумрак. Гриндельвальд поднялся с кресла, медленно и устало, растеряв обычную легкость движений, и потрепал Криденса по волосам, чтобы тотчас отойти к окну и раздвинуть шторы. Этого было мало, так мало; тело Криденса привыкло к его касаниям, возвращающим, придающих вес и форму; тело Криденса само тянулось за ним.

\- Все в порядке. Я сам просил, - отозвался Гриндельвальд, повернувшись к нему спиной. Его голос был слишком спокойным; темный силуэт напротив окна излучал одновременно и усталость, и силу. Криденсу хотелось провести ладонью по его красивой напряженной спине. - Ты все еще слишком медленный. Да, я сильнее почти любого мага, и да, я помню о твоем ко мне отношении. Но даже половина этого времени... Но, конечно, в этот раз получилось гораздо лучше. Думаю, ты и сам заметил.

Когда у Криденса получилось затушить магию Гриндельвальда впервые, - не полностью, никогда не полностью, совсем чуть-чуть, он признался потом, что едва почувствовал это, - тот вышел из себя и запустил Криденса тем же заклятием, которым его чуть не убили авроры МАКУСА. Когда Криденс сделал это во второй раз, Гриндельвальд попытался вести себя как обычно, дразнить и смеяться, - и у него получалось настолько неестественно, что он не продержал эту маску и минуты. Раньше Геллерт никогда не прикасался к нему после. Криденс знал, что дело не в нем: в другое время он был по-прежнему щедр на прикосновения, - но каждый раз чувствовал себя отвергнутым и виноватым. 

Сделав это в третий раз, Криденс попросил позволения отрабатывать это на ком-нибудь другом, на ком угодно, - видеть Геллерта таким было невыносимо - но тот лишь отмахнулся, раздраженно и упрямо.

Гриндельвальд обернулся и посмотрел на него. 

\- Я должен разобраться, - ответил он на невысказанный вопрос. - Ты и представить себе не можешь, какое ты чудо, Криденс. Я знаю пару магов, которые с радостью отдали бы руку, чтобы получить доступ к тебе. 

Геллерт принялся ходить по комнате. Его голос звучал уверенно и страстно; в нем все еще слышалось что-то лишнее, но Криденс все равно растворялся в его речи, ластился к ней, как ластился бы к его рукам. 

\- Мы с тобой касаемся самой сути магии; кто знает, чего мы сможем достичь, если сумеем понять хоть немного? Уже сейчас ясно, что маги - даже я - используют далеко не все, что им дано: я _чувствую_ , что новая сила идет изнутри - или что она запирается во мне самом. Но почему? Но как получить ее всю? Но можно ли запечатать силу в теле мага - насовсем? И, в конце концов, - что ты такое, Криденс? Я только присматриваюсь к этим вопросам, но отступать от них - огромная глупость. - Казалось, он убеждает самого себя. Он замер, задумавшись, а потом взглянул на Криденса и усмехнулся: - Вот уж не думал, что мои предпочтения в постели могут оказаться _полезны_.

Он в порядке, - понял Криденс и позволил себе расслабиться. От Геллерта, воодушевленного и измученного, самого похожего на неустойчиво, но упрямо горящий шар света, нельзя было отвести глаз. Криденс не понимал, как жил без него целый год, а до этого - всю свою жизнь. 

Геллерт смерил его взглядом, и вздохнул, и подошел ближе, и обнял - коротко, недостаточно, окатив на мгновение волной тепла и тотчас забрав ее обратно. Криденс потянулся за его прикосновениями - а потом виновато одернул себя.

\- Ты должен отучаться от этого, - заглянул Гриндевальд ему в глаза, удерживая за плечи. - Дело не в том, что мы сегодня делали. Раньше тебе и правда нужна была помощь, но теперь, я знаю, ты все можешь сам. К тому же, я не всегда буду рядом. 

Он делал это с самого первого дня; с самого первого дня он помогал Криденсу прийти в себя после превращений. Криденс ждал этих крох заботы сильнее, чем ждал уроки магии, сильнее даже, чем короткую похвалу, когда обскур подчинялся слову Гриндельвальда. 

Гриндельвальд отнял руки и бросил недовольный взгляд. 

\- Не знаю, что тебя расстраивает: я не перестану касаться тебя. Я даже не против, если ты зайдешь ко мне вечером. Но сейчас нам нужно поговорить. 

Геллерт пересек комнату и сел в кресло, жестом указав Криденсу на диван напротив. Его движения снова были легки, а поза расслаблена; он оценивающе оглядел Криденса, словно думая, на что тот годится, и по спине Криденса прошла дрожь. Он опустился на краешек дивана и опустил глаза. 

\- Когда я забирал тебя из Англии, - начал говорить Гриндельвальд тем своим особым тоном, от которого каждое слово приобретало значение, - ты попросил, чтобы я не принуждал тебя к убийствам. В ответ я пообещал, что ни в чем не буду на тебя давить; я намерен держать слово. Поэтому сейчас ты опишешь, где именно для тебя проходит граница. Если ты обрушишь здание, и магглы умрут под обломками - это убийство? Если ты будешь сопровождать человека, взрывающего поезд, на случай, если о нас вспомнят авроры, - это убийство?

Криденс чувствовал на себе его взгляд, тяжелый и властный. Он не знал, что на это ответить.

\- Так что? Мне нужно четкое определение. Я хочу наконец решить, как сделать тебя полезным. 

Гриндельвальд всегда был нетерпелив, даже тогда, в Нью-Йорке, за чужим лицом; сегодня, после тренировки, терпения у него оставалось ощутимо меньше. Его голос все еще был ровным, но Криденс знал, что это продлится недолго; он отчаянно пытался собраться с мыслями, но сама мысль об ответе внушала страх. Если он откажется от всего, Геллерт решит, что он бесполезен. Если он согласится почти на все - посмеется над его лицемерием. Если он промолчит...

\- Прекрати это, Криденс. Я задал совсем простой вопрос. Я не верю, что ты ни разу не задумывался над тем, что будешь делать, перейдя на мою сторону. Ты не настолько глуп. 

\- Значит, настолько. 

Криденс не поверил его обещаниям еще тогда, в Лондоне. Он знал: Геллерту никогда, ни в коем случае нельзя доверять. Он не ошибся в этом, но ошибся в том, как именно тот нарушит свое слово. 

\- Криденс. - В голосе Гриндельвальда звенела угроза.

\- Я не знаю! - Его слова прозвучали всхлипом, слабым и жалким. Криденс знал, как Гриндельвальд ненавидит все это, и от этого только сильнее сжимался от ужаса. - Просто скажите, что вам нужно, - и я сделаю. 

Геллерт поднялся на ноги и снова начал ходить по комнате, слишком раздраженный, чтобы усидеть на месте. 

\- Мне казалось, пора бы уже догадаться. Я - не тиран и не держу никого на своей стороне силой. Ты - не десятилетний ребенок и не жертва; ты _знал_ , куда идешь и на что соглашаешься. 

\- Я знал, - тихо повторил за ним Криденс. 

Он ощущал магию Гриндельвальда - такую знакомую, бурную, дрожащую от сдерживаемой силы, жгущую злостью. Криденс был бы готов на что угодно, приказанное этим голосом - требовательным и тяжелым, или насмешливым и тихим, или хриплым от стонов. Но Криденс уже уступил; но Криденс уже на все согласился - а ярость Геллерта только разгоралась сильнее. 

\- Ты _не можешь_ перекладывать на меня свой выбор, как только вопрос касается щекотливых тем, а потом еще и _обижаться_ , когда я отказываюсь решать за тебя, еще и _не доверять_ мне. - Шаги Геллерта замолкли; он остановился прямо напротив Криденса. Совсем рядом. Слишком рядом. - Посмотри мне в глаза. 

Его ладонь привычно скользнула по щеке Криденса, а потом, взяв за подбородок, заставила поднять голову. В прикосновениях не было ласки, даже притворной; Гриндельвальд просто брал то, что ему нужно, будь это взгляд или ответ.

Он был ужасно красивый. 

\- Я... - слова не давались Криденсу; было тяжело дышать. - Я зря сказал это тогда. Простите. Просто забудьте об этом. Я не...

Пальцы на его лице сжались крепче, и Криденс никак не мог разобрать, хорошо это или плохо. 

\- Ты имеешь в виду, - проговорил Гриндельвальд тихо, вкрадчиво, угрожающе, - что ты передумал? Что одного моего общества оказалось достаточно, чтобы разрешить все твои сомнения? Что теперь ты спокойно согласишься на задание, в ходе которого кто-то погибнет, - и пойдешь на него с открытыми глазами, сознавая, что делаешь, и не изменишь решение, и не позволишь своей силе, - даже несмотря на строгий тон, он едва заметно погладил его по щеке, - изменить решение за тебя?

\- Да, - сказал Криденс; его голос прозвучал растерянно и слабо. Он старался ни о чем не думать, но образы сами всплывали в голове: ужас на лице матери, мертвое тело Честити, взгляд, брошенный Модести, прежде чем она бросилась бежать из дому, труп сенатора Шоу на передовице "Нью-Йоркского приведения", косые взгляды на улицах Хогсмида. Нет, он не хотел думать об этом, это не имело значения. Все это было раньше, до того, как он пришел к Геллерту.

Он не мог не вспоминать. 

Геллерт опустил руку и отступил на шаг. 

Он тоже видел все это, - понял Криденс и сжал кулон.

\- Вообще-то, ты не первый с подобными проблемами. Я знаю, как это происходит. Хватит лгать мне. 

Гриндельвальд смотрел на него так, словно никогда в жизни не видел ничего более жалкого. Он не смотрел так со дня, когда оттолкнул и назвал сквибом. 

Криденс не мог не вспоминать - и что-то происходило с ним, нарастающее, неудержимое, как в тот день. 

\- Но... вы же сами этого хотели. - Что-то переключилось внутри него - и вот он снова мог только слушать свой незнакомый голос, только наблюдать за своими действиями, бессильный что-то изменить. - Вы хотели мою силу; вы хотели использовать меня как оружие. Вам никогда не было дела до того, что думаю об этом я. И вот - и вот я согласен. Что еще вам нужно?

Он бросил взгляд на Геллерта - а в следующее мгновение вскрикнул. Его швырнуло об стену; боль в затылке ослепила его; разом лишенный остатков воли, он сполз вниз, на пол. Когда он смог открыть глаза, Гриндельвальд смотрел на него, застывший, с лицом, на котором нельзя было ничего прочесть. 

Потом он развернулся на каблуках и аппарировал. С первого этажа донесся оглушительный звон - а потом все стихло. Криденс остался сидеть на полу. 

Сначала он только прислушивался, ожидая возвращения Гриндельвальда, гадая, где он мог быть, что делать, - но не мог условить ни шороха. Криденс остался здесь один - запертый в доме и запертый в собственном теле. Сейчас он жалел, что научился управлять обскуром - он больше не мог забыться, позволив своей магии действовать вместо себя. 

Криденс сжал кулон, чувствуя, как острые углы треугольника впиваются в ладонь. Он больше не был зол. Осталась только острая горечь - как в первые недели после Нью-Йорка или как в день, когда открылась правда о письмах Геллерта. Он не мог даже заплакать.

Больше не был зол, - повторил он про себя. Это значило, что до этого он злился - на Гриндельвальда. Даже хуже: он обвинял его. Геллерт почувствовал это, потому и... 

Криденсу впервые за день стало по-настоящему страшно. 

Если бы он, Криденс, мог держать себя в руках - ничего не случилось бы. Если бы взял себя в руки, если бы ответил на вопрос полно и откровенно - ничего не случилось бы. Что, если Гриндельвальду правда нужно было знать? В конце концов, Криденс был здесь уже три месяца, и все эти три месяца Геллерт его терпел, и поощрял учиться, и давал все, что нужно, и все эти три месяца Криденс был... почти счастлив?

Потом он вспомнил, что сидел на полу, что после удара у него раскалывалась голова. Проведя рукой по волосам, он ощутил липкую влагу. Не было смысла оставаться здесь дальше. Вздохнув, Криденс поднялся на ноги и спустился вниз - искать запасы целебных зелий. 

*

Криденсу снилось, будто он все еще прислушивается к тишине в доме; будто сжимается от напряжения, когда с лестницы доносятся легкие быстрые шаги; вздыхает с облегчением и разочарованием, когда они затихают снова. Ему снился брезгливый взгляд Гриндельвальда - и его объятия, раздражение, звенящее в голосе, - слова о том, что он, Криденс, не безнадежен, что он справляется все лучше, что он - ценен. Ему снилось, как Гриндельвальд прогоняет его, разочаровавшись, - и как, снисходительный, позволяет остаться, а значит, может быть, хоть что-то исправить. 

\- Насколько я помню, я сказал, чтобы ты зашел ко мне сегодня.

Гриндельвальд все еще злился. Криденс открыл глаза, пытаясь понять, что происходит.

Уже стемнело. Криденс, должно быть, проспал весь вечер - в одежде, не расправив кровать. Геллерт лежал рядом, облокотившись о кровать, разглядывая его. 

\- И я ждал. 

\- Простите. 

Не выдержав его взгляда, Криденс зажмурился. Он и сам не знал, за что именно просил прощения. Гриндельвальд хмыкнул - а через мгновение его пальцы принялись перебирать волосы Криденса. Когда они задели место, где он ударился, Криденс непризвольно вздрогнул. 

\- Заживляющая мазь? Лучше бы взял зелье - работает медленнее, зато ничего бы не осталось. 

\- Я не нашел его.

\- Ах, да, - вспомнил что-то Геллерт. 

Криденс чувствовал легкое покалывание - так Гриндельвальд лечил его руки еще тогда, в Нью-Йорке. Теперь он знал: в этих выверенных прикосновениях не было ни капли ласки. Криденс не шевелился и старался не дышать, боясь снова все испортить. Остатки боли затихали. Геллерт молчал.

\- Я не знаю точно, но мне кажется... - В горле было очень сухо. То, что он собирался сказать, было ужасно. Криденс не чувствовал этого раньше, поглощенный Геллертом и тем, какой ответ тот хочет услышать, - но сейчас... Геллерт продолжал лечить его, ничем не показывая, что слышит его слова. - Я думаю, что мог бы - пока это не - не намеренно? 

Геллерт не отвечал, вынуждая говорить дальше. Криденс чувствовал себя ужасно глупым, ужасно маленьким под этим молчанием. 

\- Я... я не смогу решить, что должен убить кого-то - и убить. Но если это правда нужно... я могу не думать о последствиях. Я до сих пор не знаю, пострадал ли кто-то тогда в Нью-Йорке. Я не хочу это знать, - быстро добавил он. 

Он ждал, что Геллерт станет насмехаться над тем, как он лицемерен, как пытается спрятаться от самого себя, - но тот лишь спросил, тихо, совершенно серьезно:

\- Ты мог бы убить, защищаясь? Убить в бою? 

\- Мага? - переспросил Криденс. - У меня не получится. Я не умею.

\- Боевая аппарация сложна даже для многих авроров. Всего-то и нужно - чуть-чуть исказить их магию. Либо они не решатся сбежать, и ничем не будут отличаться от магглов. Либо попытаются, и... - Гриндельвальд пожал плечами. 

\- Я не знаю, - виновато опустил глаза Криденс, но на этот раз Гриндельвальд не стал ругать его. 

\- Тогда подумай об этом. На днях я спрошу снова. И скажи еще - мне нужно понять, как это для тебя работает, - что, если...

Геллерт задавал и задавал вопросы - Криденс отвечал. Чувство ужаса, отвращения к себе постепенно затухало. У Криденса больше не болела голова; исцеляющее покалывание исчезло; Геллерт все еще перебирал его волосы - просто так. Это было мучительно и хорошо - просто лежать с ним рядом, говорить с ним, чувствовать небрежные, ничего не значащие прикосновения. 

\- Неужели нельзя было так сразу? - наконец улыбнулся Геллерт, закончив с уточнениями. 

\- Мне очень стыдно. Правда. Геллерт, я...

Гриндельвальд отнял руку; его голос звучал недовольно. 

\- Перестань. Только этого нам не хватало.

Криденс умолк. Он лежал неподвижно, в темноте; он не касался Геллерта, но всем телом чувствовал его близость, остатки его раздражения, своей вины и послевкусие их первого - настоящего - разговора. Геллерт, кажется, размышлял о чем-то; Криденс никогда не видел, чтобы он так долго оставался неподвижен. Потом Геллерт хмыкнул, словно придя к какому-то решению, - и, высвободившись из одежды, придвинулся к Криденсу, скользнул руками по его телу. Резкость движений выдавала, что в нем все еще тлела злость. Может, так он выпускает ее наружу, - подумал Криденс, но тут же сам понял, что не угадал - или угадал не полностью. 

Геллерт оседлал его бедра. Криденс судорожно вздохнул под тяжестью его тела и его взгляда. Он должен был быть счастлив: Гриндельвальд сам пришел к нему после всего, что случилось, Гриндельвальд не отказался от него - даже в этом качестве. Но не было ни радости, ни облегчения - только стыд и вина. 

\- Я очень рассчитываю, что такого больше не произойдет, - говорил Гриндельвальд.

\- Больше - нет, - кивнул Криденс.

\- И, надеюсь, ты не собираешься всю жизнь попрекать меня тем, что случилось год назад. Это глупо. Я не знал тебя и недели; я не представлял, что ты такое. И, в конце концов, я уже не раз извинился. 

\- Да. Я не должен был говорить об этом.

\- Теперь все будет иначе. 

\- Я знаю.

Гриндельвальд смерил его взглядом, оценивающим, холодным - но, кажется, остался удовлетворен тем, что видел. Криденс, собрав всю силу воли, медленно провел ладонями вверх по его ногам, остановившись на бедрах: в прошлый раз Геллерт хотел, чтобы Криденс касался его. Геллерт усмехнулся и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать. Это было так хорошо, что даже вина растворялась, отступала на второй план. Ничто не было важно, когда Геллерт был рядом: настойчивые губы, и нетерпеливость, и мягкий жар, и тихие стоны - когда во всем мире только его мимолетное удовольствие и имело значение. 

После Геллерт лежал рядом, пытаясь отдышаться, расслабленный, ощутимо довольный, как всегда после близости. Вопреки обыкновению, он не касался Криденса - должно быть, все еще немного злился. Криденс разглядывал его украдкой, мучительно мечтая дотронуться снова, ожидая и страшась мгновения, когда он перекатится на край кровати, и встанет, и уйдет, не бросив ему ни слова больше. Темнота делала мягче черты его лица; волосы растрепались. Закрыв насмешливые, цепкие, горящие глаза, он терял долю своей недостижимости, казался похожим на обычного человека. 

Криденс ждал, и боялся, и мечтал - и Геллерт все не уходил. 

Может, он останется, - подумал Криденс во вспышке надежды. Может, Геллерт решил спать здесь, при нем. Криденс не сможет заснуть; Криденс будет смотреть и смотреть на него. Может, вечное чувство нехватки наконец притупится, если Геллерт подпустит его достаточно близко, - Геллерт, такой красивый, с мерным дыханием, с опущенными веками, с легкой улыбкой на губах. Криденс зависел от каждого его слова, каждого его взгляда - но не сейчас. Криденс так легко мог бы сделать теперь то, что не смог утром; Геллерт, наверное, даже не почувствовал бы, как магия гаснет в нем; Криденсу ничто бы не мешало. Он мог бы сделать это и ждать, пока Геллерт не очнется. Что бы тот сделал? Разозлился бы? Растерялся? Похвалил бы через силу? Простил бы после? Изменилось бы хоть что-нибудь, хоть как-нибудь, хоть немного? Может, это разрушило бы все, - а может...

Геллерт шевельнулся, вырванный из полусна, и открыл глаза. Криденс сжался, обхватив ладонью кулон: конечно, Гриндельвальд видел все его мысли, чувствовал все, что он хотел - хотел? - сделать. Криденс снова все испортил; Гриндельвальд не простит ему подобных желаний. 

По лицу Геллерта ничего нельзя было прочесть. Криденс, испуганный, не знал, сколько времени провел так, под этим странным молчаливым взглядом; наконец Гриндельвальд усмехнулся самыми уголками губ, и отвернулся, и, должно быть, окончательно заснул.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это глава про скучные разговоры с посторонними людьми. Извините.

2.

Лита парой быстрых движений привела лабораторию в порядок и ободряюще улыбнулась Криденсу. 

\- Стало быть, на сегодня все?

\- Разве у нас нет занятий вечером? Я думал, Гриндельвальд занят сегодня. 

Он _надеялся_ , что Гриндельвальд занят. Он был совершенно не готов увидеть его снова; странная смесь тоски и облегчения все еще не выветрилась с тех пор, как он проснулся в одиночестве. 

\- Сегодня встреча Первого круга, - кивнула Лита. - Но разве он не предупредил тебя, что ты на нее идешь?

Криденс покачал головой и опустил голову, сам не зная, что хочет спрятать. 

\- Тогда ясно, почему ты весь день был такой спокойный, - улыбнулась Лита. - Наверное, на это Геллерт и рассчитывал. Не вздумай волноваться, – добавила она, когда Криденс не поднял взгляд. - Я знаю их, они почти все очень хорошие люди. Это даже немного странно: до Геллерта я не стала бы и говорить с половиной из них. Но у тебя все пройдет отлично, - она положила руку ему на плечо; она пыталась успокоить его, хотя в этом не было нужды; она вела себя как друг. Как бы он справлялся со всем этим без ее участия? - Ты наверняка им понравишься. Они любят серьезных и умных, и им нет дела до происхождения и всего остального. К тому же, Ролан - он историк - наверняка в восторге от твоей фамилии, а Лоренсен - редактор нашей газеты - уже давно спрашивает, дашь ли ты ему материал об антимагических движениях у магглов. Конечно, от Петры можно ожидать всякого - но не обращай внимания, ты тут не причем. Ей просто нужно убедиться: ты и вправду этого стоишь. 

То, что она говорила, было не так важно, как ее тон, ее взгляд. Если хоть кто-то из тех, о ком она говорила, немного похож на нее - все и правда будет в порядке. 

\- Ты пойдешь со мной?

\- Меня отсортировали только во Второй, - поджала губы Лита. - Но, по крайней мере, я не в Третьем, как Нотт с моего курса, - добавила она с той же заносчивостью, с которой в первые дни говорила с ним, Криденсом.

\- Отсортировали? Как Шляпой в Хогвартсе?

\- Примерно, - кивнула Лита.

\- Значит, мне тоже нужно будет?..

\- Нет. Геллерт сказал, что и так про тебя все знает. И... это странно. Он ни для кого не делал исключений - даже для Петры, а они, говорят, когда-то жили вместе.

В первое мгновение Криденса охватила надежда: Геллерт знает его, Геллерт верит в него - а потом он догадался. Гриндельвальд просто понимал, что в Криденсе не найдется нужных качеств - какими бы они ни были. Но если Криденс не может, если он не подходит - тогда зачем все это? Лучше оказаться в Третьем круге, о котором Лита говорит с презрением, чем в Первом - но вот так.

Это все оно, все то же самое, - вдруг понял Криденс. Геллерт делал это потому же, почему казался довольным, когда Криденс пытался разобраться в магии, и почему порой хотел близости даже с Криденсом в обычной, человеческой форме, неловким, неинтересным. Гриндельвальд видел в нем то, чем он не был; Гриндельвальд был слишком умен, чтобы принимать это за действительность, но слишком безжалостен, чтобы позволить Криденсу просто оставаться тем, что он есть. 

Но ведь Криденс не то, что нужно Гриндельвальду. Что бы ни случилось - он не станет ни Альбусом Дамблдором, ни кем-то сравнимым. Он не способен на настоящую магию и не способен справиться с самим собой. Для Гриндельвальда это даже очевиднее, чем для него самого. Так зачем? Почему он? Почему не один из тех талантливых, умных людей, о которых говорит Лита?

\- Разве это плохо? - Лита склонила голову на бок. Криденс не знал, что отражалось сейчас на его лице, - но, конечно, не то, на что она рассчитывала. - Странно, конечно, но это же Геллерт. У него всегда есть причины. И - не принимай близко к сердцу, в конце концов, он хочет как лучше.

Она и правда верит в это, - понял Криденс, поднимаясь к себе по лестнице. - Она, тщеславная и заботливая, проницательная и наивная, - она правда верит, будто Геллерт старается сделать что-то лучше. 

Он тоже верил однажды - очень давно, в совсем другой жизни. 

*

Криденс спустился по лестнице и остановился перед дверью в библиотеку, не решаясь войти. Он чувствовал себя обнаженным, и в этом была своя ирония: за эти три месяца он ни разу не был менее открыт для Гриндельвальда. 

\- Собирайся с мыслями и заходи, Криденс. 

Голос Геллерта не казался раздраженным; Криденс вздохнул, набираясь решимости и отворил дверь. Геллерт отложил книгу и поднял на него взгляд. 

Ему понадобилась лишь мгновение, чтобы заметить. 

\- Ты снял кулон? 

По всему выходило, что Криденс должен это сделать. Гриндельвальд хочет, чтобы он был сильным и преданным ему, но Криденс чувствует не так, как должен чувствовать, а желание открыться - само по себе слабость. В конце концов, с чего-то нужно начинать. Должно быть, он поступил правильно: ни разу еще Гриндельвальд не глядел на него так серьезно и так пристально - не на его силу, не на Криденса-который-мог-бы-быть, на него самого. 

\- Да. Я думал... Вы никогда не говорили, что он нужен вне наших занятий, и я решил, что...

Гриндельвальд медленно кивнул. Какой-то холод исчез из его взгляда. 

\- Он не нужен, - подтвердил он, а потом склонил голову набок, усмехнулся: - Тебя так тревожит, что я чувствую, как ты на меня злишься?

\- И это тоже, - признал Криденс. Взгляд Гриндельвальда все еще был слишком тяжелым, он все еще ждал ответов, все еще в чем-то сомневался. Гриндельвальд и без магии видел его насквозь, так неужели он мог хоть на мгновение предположить, что?..

Должно быть, Криденс и правда сделал что-то глубоко не так, раз Геллерту не очевидно: Криденсу уже никуда, никогда от него не деться. 

Геллерт поднялся на ноги и обошел вокруг стола. Криденс ненарочно отступил назад и неловко столкнулся с дверью. Геллерт хмыкнул. 

\- Ты наверняка уже знаешь: через пару минут я позову Круг на собрание, - неожиданно поменял он тему разговора. - Чтобы пустить тебя тоже, мне нужно проверить, как ты владеешь окклюменцией. Предполагаю, что сносно - иначе не скрыл бы от Альбуса мои письма. Не думаю, что он так уж сильно хотел знать подробности твоей жизни, - но все-таки.

Он поднял палочку и встретил взгляд Криденса. Криденс кивнул. На нем никогда не использовали настоящую, палочковую легилименцию, и он не знал, сумеет ли сопротивляться - но разве у него был выбор? Геллерт взмахнул палочкой - дважды, хотя Криденс читал, что для легилименции нужно лишь одно движение - и что-то коснулось его разума. Криденс вздрогнул. Ему не нужно было вспоминать прочитанные книги, защита возводилась сама, но что-то было не так, совсем другое, но тоже знакомое ощущение, лишний взмах, изучающий взгляд, и Криденс понял, и выдохнул, и закрыл глаза, с каким-то странным удовольствием позволяя Геллерту увидеть все, что тот хотел увидеть. Его опалило собственной горечью, и обидой, и желанием исправиться так, чтобы Геллерт был им доволен, и он снова расстегивал кулон на шее, полный сомнений, мечтающий то ли открыться Геллерту, то ли спрятаться от него. Криденсу было стыдно, но он не знал за что; в конце концов, Гриндельвальд не в первый раз видел все его чувства. 

Наконец это прекратилось. Криденс нервно сглотнул, и открыл глаза. Геллерт смотрел на него с одобрением; от этого взгляда по спине пробежали мурашки. 

\- Я не стал бы, - вырвалось у Криденса - с обидой и с облегчением. - Я ни за что бы вас не предал. 

\- Я вижу, - кивнул Геллерт. Его губы изогнулись в улыбке; в его голосе мелькнула какая-то особенная мягкость. - Если тебе интересно - это была модификация, близкая к той, что на кулоне. Но вот теперь тебе и правда стоит сопротивляться. Легилименс! - На этот раз взмах был всего один. 

Сначала у Криденса получалось сдержать его, но чем дольше это длилось, тем сильнее нарастало давление, тем тяжелее было сосредоточиться, не поддаться панике, не открыть сознание самому, сдаваясь. Геллерт внимательно наблюдал за ним; Криденс пытался думать об этом взгляде, только об этом взгляде, но ничем было уже не помочь, он снова не справился, защита шла трещинами, и в голове всплывали те самые воспоминания: вот Геллерт говорит ему, что он необучаем, вот Геллерт бьет его по лицу, вот Криденс понимает, что все слова, все письма, что он получил за год, в своей сути были адресованы не ему. 

Криденс пришел в себя на коленях. Подступившие слезы щипали глаза. Геллерт подошел к нему, и протянул руку, и помог подняться. 

\- Вполне пристойно, особенно для самоучки, - заключил он. В его голосе не звучало ни разочарования, ни раздражения, но Криденс все равно не решался поднять глаза, не мог отпустить его ладонь. - Я попрошу кого-нибудь позаниматься с тобой, но пока - сойдет.

Мгновение поколебавшись, словно взвешивая необходимость этого, Геллерт притянул его в свои объятия. Тело Криденса само расслабилось в его руках - как будто не было ни вчерашнего дня, ни воспоминаний, ни подозрений. 

\- И в том, что ты справишься, я не сомневался ни секунды, - говорил Геллерт тихо, поглаживая его по спине. - Помни об этом, когда мы пойдем к Кругу. Ты способен на многое; однажды ты станешь сильнее любого из них, хотя они - одни из самых лучших, самых умных магов. 

Когда-то его ласка, его выверенная близость, его вкрадчивые слова ошеломляли Криденса. Их было так много - больше, чем за всю его жизнь. Но теперь ему порой приоткрывался другой Геллерт: рассказывающий про видения; мимолетно называющий Дамблдора по имени, зная, что Криденс знает; засыпающий рядом, смеющийся над ним, полностью уверенный в своей власти. 

Теперь ему все время не хватало чего-то; все время было недостаточно. 

Геллерт отстранился, окинул его взглядом и, обойдя, еще раз провел рукой по его спине. 

\- Расправь плечи, - шепнул он на ухо; Криденс мечтал об его поцелуях. - И помни: то, что ты вырос, не зная ничего о магии, то, что случилось с тобой и кем ты не стал, - не твоя вина, а преступление МАКУСА и каждого, кто поддерживает Статут. 

Криденс кивнул. Геллерт говорил так, словно хотел убедить не его - себя.

*

Их оказалось всего четверо. Трое за столом прервали разговор, едва услышали их шаги; женщина в кресле подчеркнуто отвернулась. 

\- Роланы все еще опаздывают? - бросил Гриндельвальд вместо приветствия. Его теплая ладонь лежала у Криденса на пояснице; тому ужасно хотелось отстраниться, но что-то собственническое в этом жесте удерживало его на месте. 

\- Роланы всегда опаздывают, - флегматично вздохнула темнокожая женщина. Криденс помнил ее: это она в самые первые дни приходила обсудить с Геллертом, способен ли Криденс на обыкновенную беспалочковую магию. Кажется, ее звали Ланжевен. - Здравствуй, Геллерт, здравствуй, Криденс.

\- Тот самый Криденс? - Маг в расшитой серебром мантии наклонился вперед и сощурился, разглядывая его лицо. - Рад знакомству. Я Кристен Лоренсен, и если ты видел хоть что-то из нашей пропаганды, то представляешь, на что мне приходится тратить свои лучшие годы. И я уже три месяца твержу, что ты - прекраснейший материал об антимагических настроениях, Геллерт, да какого Разидиана, дай мне наконец с ним поговорить. 

\- Криденс занят, - ответил Гриндельвальд, не глядя на него, а потом галантно отодвинул Криденсу стул. Кристен Лоренсен бросил на него гневный взгляд, но не решился спорить. - И вообще-то у нас очень хорошая пропаганда.

Громкий хлопок заставил Криденса вздрогнуть. На пороге комнаты стоял помятого вида человек; широко улыбнувшись, он пожал Геллерту руку.

\- Голем не сработал, - сообщил он. - Ребенок даже сквозь твою трансфигурацию чувствует, что это не Манон, и орет. Экриздис знает, как она это делает. Я бы не отличил. 

\- Твоя годовалая дочка профессиональнее аврората МАКУСА, - хмыкнула женщина в кресле. Геллерт улыбнулся. 

\- Манон чуть не начала экспериментировать с инфери, очень хотела прийти и что-то тебе сказать, я еле ее отговорил, ты знаешь, какой она бывает упрямой, - продолжал мужчина - Ролан? - Так что пожалуйста, _пожалуйста_ , пусть в следующий раз дома останусь я, Манон же все равно полезнее. 

\- Как скажешь, - глаза Геллерта смеялись. - Сегодня - исключительный случай. Но раз Манон так желает увидеть меня, я, пожалуй, ее навещу. Это ненадолго, - заглянул он в глаза нахмурившейся Ланжевен. Та вздохнула, призвала из библиотеки Геллерта какой-то толстый фолиант и раскрыла его на середине. - Пока меня нет - введите Криденса в курс дела. 

Он не мог оставить его одного - здесь, со всеми этими чужими, умными, безразличными людьми. Криденс встретил его взгляд, пытаясь без слов попросить остаться, или взять с собой, или что угодно - Геллерт же знал, как чужды ему все эти люди, как глуп и беспомощен он перед ними, без знаний о магии и о жизни, без собственных убеждений, совершенно лишний. Да, Геллерт знал, и поэтому вздохнул, и склонился над ним, и коснулся дыханием его уха, заставляя Круг проследить его движение взглядом, а Криденса - вспыхнуть от смущения. 

\- Мне очень нужно, чтобы ты произвел хорошее впечатление, - шепнул он, вкрадчивый и мягкий, обжигая дыханием, сжимая плечо, делая совершенно очевидным то, что порой случалось между ними. - И давай признаем: при мне ты этого не сделаешь. 

Криденс думал, что он скажет что-то еще, - но Геллерт стремительно отстранился и исчез в вихре аппарации.

Пятеро волшебников, все как один, вопросительно посмотрели на Криденса, словно решая, кто он такой и что будет делать, любопытные, непредсказуемые и наверняка очень опасные. Когда Криденс плыл с Ньютом через Атлантику, тот показал ему выводок котят нунду; те разглядывали его точно так же. 

Вот только Ньют брал его за руку и отводил подальше, объясняя, что иметь дело с маленькими нунду непросто и опытному магозоологу, - а Геллерт втолкнул прямо в вольер, оставив одного и заперев за ним дверь. 

\- Очередной фаворит, значит, - лениво ухмыльнулась женщина в кресле. У нее была короткие золотистые волосы, вызывающая небрежность в движениях и мантия нежного сиреневого цвета. Что-то в выражении ее лица - то ли загнутые вверх уголки губ, то ли веселый и ясный взгляд - напоминало Геллерта тем сходством, что проглядывает порой в выражениях родственников или друзей. - Предыдущий сидит вот там, можете делиться опытом, - махнула она рукой на молодого мужчину в маггловской одежде. 

\- Ничего у нас с ним не было, Хильда, - поморщился тот. 

\- Суть фаворитизма не в этом, - улыбнулся Ролан, а потом участливо взглянул на Криденса. - Это Федерико, он с нами только три года. Легенда гласит, что однажды он написал в редакцию Кристена - он у нас отвечает за пропаганду - что-то очень глупое, но наложил на письмо такие отличные чары против слежки, что Геллерт лично потратил двое суток, чтобы его найти. 

Этот Федерико был, наверное, всего на пару лет старше Криденса; он держался немного в стороне и внимательно разглядывал его. Криденс отвел глаза. Он чувствовал себя ужасно невежественным и глупым по сравнению с ним - по сравнению с любым из них. 

\- Незабываемое впечатление - вернуться домой с работы и увидеть, как самый опасный маг современности читает на твоем диване "Проблемы чароведения" с таким видом, словно так и нужно, - вставил Федерико.

Криденс заставил себя сочувственно улыбнуться: он прекрасно мог себе это представить.

\- Все мы через это прошли. - Ланжевен перевернула очередную страницу. 

\- Ланжевен не ценит наше общество, но мы ценим ее, - вздохнул Кристен Лоренсен. 

\- Потому что она совершенно великолепна в беспалочковой магии. Преподает в Уагаду, к слову, - пояснил Ролан. - Это магическая школа в Африке. 

\- Мы уже знакомы, - кивнул Криденс. Он собирался объяснить обстоятельства их встречи, но вовремя одернул себя. Можно ли ему называть ее просто по фамилии? 

\- Вот видите? А вы не верите, что Гриндельвальд ущемляет мои права, - с крайне довольным видом пожаловался Кристен Лоренсен. Никто не обратил на него внимания. 

Ролан, указав на женщину с мимикой Геллерта, продолжал:

\- Это Хильда...

\- ...из немецкого аврората, и шутки про глупых авроров - это только моя привилегия, - перебила она, поднимаясь на ноги и подходя ближе, неотрывно глядя на Криденса. 

Сделав над собой усилие, тот уточнил:

\- Из аврората? Вы шпион? 

\- Это немного сложно. - Хильда прислонилась к столу возле Криденса, весело разглядывая его. - Сначала я была шпионом, но потом меня раскрыли, и я стала двойным шпионом, о чем тут же проболталась Геллерту. Сейчас я, кажется, тройной шпион, и на меня навешано столько обетов, блоков и прочих неприятных вещей, что учет им ведет Манон, сама я не справлюсь. 

\- Под блоками она имеет в виду защиту от легилименции, - комментировал Ролан. - Этим в основном занимается наша сторона, у нас есть замечательный полуяпонец. Азиаты вообще исторически хороши в ментальной магии. 

\- Тогда зачем все это?

Криденс испугался было, что вопрос покажется слишком грубым, но Хильда только рассмеялась, полузнакомым движением запрокинув голову. 

\- В аврорате есть зарплата, а здесь - хорошие люди и осмысленность. - Ланжевен фыркнула, не отрываясь от книги. - Я, знаешь ли, за все годы так и не смогла выбрать, - доверительным тоном продолжила Хильда. 

\- В магической Германии очень развито трудовое право, - добавил Ролан. - Так что им не избавиться от Хильды, пока она не проявит откровенную некомпетентность или халатность.

\- А так я лучший аврор страны и вдобавок крайне неравнодушный гражданин, - по комнате пробежали смешки, - то это так и будет тянуться. По крайней мере, пока Геллерт не перейдет к серьезной части. 

Криденс чувствовал: не стоит сейчас задумываться о том, что она имеет под этим в виду. 

\- Вы очень давно с ним знакомы. - У Криденса получился не вопрос, а утверждение. Должно быть, это было ужасно навязчиво, - но Хильда только прищурилась и кивнула:

\- С семи лет. Наши отцы работали вместе и однажды привели его в гости. Я сломала ему нос, он спалил полдома. Это стало началом прекрасной дружбы. - Она улыбнулась с неожиданным теплом. 

Криденс никогда не думал о том, что Гриндельвальд однажды был ребенком, что у него должны быть родственники, и учителя, и друзья детства. Ему становилось слегка не по себе; он чувствовал себя немного преданным. Как это глупо; возможно ли, что он завидовал этой женщине, знавшей Геллерта десятилетиями, вобравшей в себя его черты и, возможно, наделившей его своими? 

\- Каждый раз, когда я слышу эту историю, мне хочется провернуть что-то подобное. Под предлогом улучшения рабочих отношений, конечно же, - обаятельно улыбнулся Лоренсен. 

\- Ты с ним хотя бы разговариваешь, - покачала головой Хильда. - Я - уже месяц нет, - пояснила она Криденсу. - С тех самых пор, как на такой же встрече он догадался наложить на меня Силенцио.

\- Суд бы его оправдал, - заметила Ланжевен. 

\- Силенцио, - обратился Ролан к Криденсу, - это...

Это была катастрофа. 

\- Заклинание немоты, я знаю, - перебил его Криденс, тотчас виновато опустив глаза. Все замолкли - тяжело и гнетуще; но что еще он мог сделать? Они ни за что, никогда не примут его, если будут считать нужным объяснять каждое слово. - Это программа пятого курса, а я же читал учебники, я... Я знаю еще совсем немного, но...

У него не было слов, чтобы оправдаться; в конец растерявшись, он умолк. 

Кто-то прокашлялся. 

\- А... извини, конечно, за такой вопрос - но зачем? Геллерт говорил, что обскуриалам обычная магия не подходит. Какой смысл учить то, что все равно не заработает? Это же все равно, что сквибу ехать в Шармбатон?

Хильда поморщилась. Ролан осуждающе вздохнул. Криденс старался не думать, не чувствовать, не вспоминать; получалось плохо. Но ведь они не знали - Геллерт не стал бы рассказывать им такие мелочи, они вообще не знали о нем почти ничего. Геллерт знал, что он не справится, и поэтому не рассказывал, прятал, а сейчас решил дать ему возможность - но Криденс ничего, ничего не мог сделать. 

Но он мог хотя бы попытаться?

\- Но мне нужно хоть что-то знать о мире, в котором я оказался, - он очень старался, чтобы его голос не дрожал; у него получалось. - Я должен понимать, чего ждать от вас - от всех вас. Я всю жизнь не был уверен, бывает ли магия на самом деле, и все еще не могу до конца поверить, что я здесь. И... и мне интересно, - они молчали, они слушали; Криденс нервно сглотнул и продолжил. - Это похоже на то, как если бы вы оказались в чужой стране, не похожей ни на что, что вы видели прежде. Вы бы знали, что никогда не сможете здесь жить - но все равно хотели бы понять то, что вокруг вас. Я плохо объясняю, извините. Но ведь наверняка учебники магглорожденных родители читают внимательней, чем дети. 

Ролан улыбнулся, словно теплым воспоминаниям; Федерико неловко пожал плечами. 

\- Моей матери было все равно, она только жаловалась, что я не стану врачом, как дедушка, - сообщил он. Хильда закатила глаза. - Но я понял, да. Извини. 

\- Не вслушивайся в слова Феде, если они не о чарах, и продолжай в том же духе, - посоветовал Ролан. - Теоретики нам всегда нужны; учись, и читай побольше, и через пару лет Геллерт даст тебе какую-нибудь задачку. 

\- Потому что мы, вопреки распространенному мнению, не только терроризируем магглов и распространяем "клеветнические, ничем не подтвержденные данные, порочащие официальное правительство", - продолжил за него Лоренсен; на последних словах в его голосе зазвенело отчетливое возмущение. - Мы готовимся ко дню, когда придется противостоять нынешней власти напрямую, не так как сейчас. И Гриндельвальд на удивление разумно считает, что для этого следует владеть магией, незнакомой большинству. Вообще это одна из трех стратегических целей; мы, Внутренний круг, занимаемся в основном ими. 

Хильда шепнула что-то ему на ухо, и он засмеялся. 

\- Согласие большинства, предсказуемость правительств, уникальная магия, - перечислил Ролан. - Иными словами, пропаганда, полезные связи и новые разработки.

Криденс не подходил ни для чего из этого. Теперь он еще меньше понимал, зачем Геллерт привел его сюда; Криденс был способен только разрушать или быть объектом экспериментов. 

\- Не надо делать такое лицо, - неожиданно подала голос Ланжевен. - Подтяни нумерологию и теорию чар, почитай про антиаппарационные щиты - есть одна хорошая книжка и несколько толковых статей, я принесу, - и мы подключим тебя к задаче про то, каким образом у Гриндельвальда получается так непринужденно аппарировать из зала суда МАКУСА. 

Криденс не выдержал и отвернулся. Конечно, он совсем мало знал о магии, и об этих людях, и о людях вообще - но все это не утешало, не давало надежду, только задевало еще сильнее. 

\- Я почитаю. Но Геллерт ведь говорил, что антиаппарационные щиты ломаются совсем просто. 

Криденс сам не узнавал свой голос - так странно было слышать в нем эти интонации. Он сам не знал, защищался он или обвинял. 

\- Конечно, говорил. Вот только не все, что просто Геллерту, просто обычным смертным, - хмыкнула Хильда. 

\- Общий принцип и вправду прост, обычный щит могу взломать даже я - а я не самый сильный маг в этой комнате, - терпеливо пояснил Ролан. - Но обычный щит - это тот, который ставит Геллерт. На практике нам похожие не встречались. Эпоха, место, личные характеристики автора - все это искажает заклинание, и оно становится несколько... непредсказуемо.

\- И от Геллерта никакого толку. Он исправляет искажения _интуитивно_ , ненавидит доводить вещи до ума - и так же все ясно - и вообще слишком восхитителен для таких тривиальных вопросов, - пожаловался Федерико. - Так что эта задачка висела, когда я пришел, и висит сейчас, и мы порой отлавливаем кого-нибудь из нижних кругов, чтобы не страдать в одиночестве. 

Геллерт говорил, что, будь Криденс магом, ему не составило бы труда научиться этому. Значит, он считал его способнее любого из них? Или имел в виду лишь общий принцип? Или просто соврал? Вот бы он был здесь - может, Криденс догадался бы по его лицу, может, он сам объяснил бы, может...

\- Тогда я должен извиниться, - тихо сказал он, взглянув на Ланжевен. - Я буду очень рад попробовать, если еще можно. 

\- Почему нет? - пожала та плечами. Никому здесь не было дела до его подозрений и обид, и задеть они тоже никого не могли. В этом не было ничего плохого; он почти к этому привык. 

\- Вы рассказали обо всех, кроме себя, - обратился он к Ролану. 

\- Точно. Но я обычный скромный историк; понятия не имею, что делаю в обществе этих талантов, - говорил Ролан; его голос звучал серьезно и искренне, но Ланжевен фыркнула, а Хильда подавила смешок. - Можешь называть меня Ролан; если что, это имя, не фамилия. 

\- Серьезно? - удивился Федерико. - А я всегда думал...

\- Бывает, - засмеялась Хильда, а потом села возле него и положила голову на плечо - как кошка, которой внезапно захотелось ласки. Тот вздохнул, но не отстранился. - К слову, Ролан пару лет преподавал в Шармбатоне. По официальной версии, его выгнали за связи с Гриндельвальдом, но мы подозреваем, что свободолюбивые французские студенты просто взбунтовались против его занудства.

\- Вот моя жена - это другое дело, - продолжал Ролан, как будто ее не слыша. - Вообще ее зовут Петра, но Манон - это тоже она. Историческая шутка, в которую не обязательно вникать, - улыбнулся он. - Предполагается, что она занимается темными ритуалами и нумерологией, но руны - это тоже к ней. 

\- На самом деле она занимается _всем_ , чем не успевает заняться Гриндельвальд, - вставила Хильда. - И учитывая, что Геллерт все больше и больше занимается тобой... 

Ланжевен оторвала темный непроницаемый взгляд от книги; Федерико поглядывал искоса, словно пряча интерес; на лице Хильды любопытство отражалось так отчетливо, так страстно, что становилось не по себе. Ролан покровительственным жестом положил руку ему на плечо. Криденсу хотелось отстраниться, но он заставил себя оставаться неподвижным. 

\- Я думаю, Геллерт будет очень рад узнать, что мы попридержали все свои личные и профессиональные вопросы, - со значением проговорил Ролан. - Даже насчет его экспериментов. Даже насчет той истории с англичанами. И про салемцев, - обратился он к Лоренсену. - И про родословную, - с горестным вздохом закончил он. - А ведь это те самые Бэрбоуны! Они даже интереснее, чем наши аристократические фамилии. Когда я закончу нынешнюю книгу - Криденс, ты же поговоришь со мной об этом?

Криденс неохотно кивнул. Ему вовсе не хотелось вспоминать о своей жизни в Нью-Йорке. Когда-то любое упоминание прошлого отдавалось в нем болью от предательства мистера Грейвза, но теперь в нем все сильнее и сильнее просыпалась благодарность к Геллерту - ведь, в конце концов, именно из-за него все закончилось.

Это было еще хуже.

\- Не изображай из себя Петру - все равно не выходит, - тем временем бросила Ланжевен, снова теряя интерес к происходящему. - И когда вернется Геллерт? Я не собираюсь сидеть здесь до ночи. 

Никто не посчитал нужным ей ответить. 

Федерико откашлялся. 

\- Криденс? - позвал он. Его голос звучал несколько натянуто, словно он старался извиниться за то, что сказал раньше, но не знал как. Криденс неохотно встретил его взгляд и кивнул. - Знаешь, помимо всего прочего я исследую маггловскую науку. Пока что это не одно из наших главных направлений - но нам определенно нужно будет воспользоваться достижениями магглов, как только доступ к ним будет открыт, - и я говорю не о технике, а о теории за ней. В свободное от Гриндельвальда время я занимаюсь кое-какими наработками - не только я, конечно, в эту же сторону смотрит Уоффлинг. По-моему, даже у этого Дамблдора из прыгливых была какая-то статья.

\- Прыгливыми горшками здесь обзывают магглофилов. Мы ведь большие ценители литературы. 

\- Так что, Криденс, - по твоему отношению к магии можно предположить, что ты и раньше был нормальным. Ты же интересовался чем-нибудь полезным, верно? Особенно мне любопытны математика и физика, но вовсе не обязательно. 

Хильда покачала головой; Ролан сочувственно посмотрел на Криденса - но, конечно же, никому не пришло в голову сказать в его защиту хоть слово. Взгляд Кристена Лоренсена стал цепким, холодным - да, ему же интересны были подробности прошлой жизни Криденса. 

\- Нет, я ничего не знаю, - признал тот. Федерико сморщил нос, вздохнул - и Криденс не выдержал, отвел взгляд. - Я вырос в очень религиозной семье. Моя мать - приемная мать - считала, что для того, чтобы быть хорошим человеком и исполнять свой долг, достаточно знать Священное писание. 

\- И что? - спросил Федерико, раздраженный от разочарования. - Я тоже вырос мало того что у магглов, так еще у _неумных_ магглов. Кому это мешает?

Криденс взглянул не него, не понимая, - а потом опустил голову. Он даже не мог сказать, что у него не было возможностей. После того, как его, тринадцатилетнего, вернули домой, ему просто не приходило в голову попробовать снова - до появления Гриндельвальда. Он не мог оправдываться - у него не было оправданий; восемнадцать лет его жизни прошли впустую, а он даже не сделал ни одной серьезной попытки изменить это. В конце концов, он и правда был совершенно лишним здесь. Он и правда заслужил пренебрежение Геллерта. 

\- Я не смог, - тихо признал Криденс. Его голос звучал ровно, но его руки дрожали. Он не справился; когда Гриндельвальд вернется, он увидит это, он разочаруется еще сильнее, и что тогда?

Пол скрипнул под чьими-то шагами. 

\- Знаешь, Феде, обскуриалами не становятся просто так. 

В голосе Геллерта отчетливо слышалось раздражение, но Криденс не решался  
встретить его взгляд и узнать, сколько в этом было его собственной вины. Шаги удалялись. Федерико вздрогнул, когда Геллерт прошел за его спиной, - и тут же хмыкнул, смеясь над собственным испугом. 

\- Ты можешь по-настоящему представить, что должно было с тобой произойти, чтобы ты ребенком подавил свою магию. Причем так, чтобы наружу она прорвалась только лет через десять? Вот и я нет. - Его шаги замедлились, словно он задумался, словно все же попытался понять, каково было быть Криденсом, - но нет, это он дошел до Ланжевен и заглянул в ее книгу через плечо. - Так что не стоит судить Криденса по его прошлому. Важно лишь то, что есть сейчас. 

Криденс опустил голову ниже. Он должен был радоваться, что Геллерт защищает его, - но это оказалось нужным лишь потому, что сам он не справился, не мог справиться. Точно таким же тоном он произносил последние слова наедине - словно хотел убедить самого себя. 

Да, в этом и дело, - понял Криденс. Гриндельвальд просто придумал оправдание тому, что Криденс - это Криденс. Ему осталось лишь объяснить это себе и всем остальным - и тогда ничто не будет отталкивать его от силы, которую он так хотел. 

Геллерт обошел весь стол; Криденс чувствовал его присутствие у себя за спиной, но не решался повернуться к нему. Поколебавшись мгновение, Геллерт положил ладонь ему на плечо - теплую и тяжелую, властную, будто Криденс принадлежал ему целиком и полностью, а значит, только он, Гриндельвальд, мог обвинять и прощать, только он мог решать, на что Криденс годен. Криденсу хотелось отстраниться, но он не мог не податься ближе, почти прижимаясь щекой к его руке. Кажется, кто-то хмыкнул, и Криденс сжался от неловкости.

\- Как все прошло?

Геллерт сел рядом; теперь его ладонь лежала на бедре Криденса. 

\- Он правда _настолько_ сильный? - спросил Лоренсен, смерив их насмешливым и любопытным взглядом.

Геллерт хотел что-то ответить, но Ланжевен опередила его:

\- Да, правда. А мне ведь показали лишь долю того, на что он способен, - она вопросительно взглянула на Геллерта; тот ухмыльнулся и кивнул. 

\- А вообще все прошло не так плохо, как ты видел, - сообщила Хильда, забыв про то Силенцио. - Не совсем твой типаж, конечно, - но спорим, еще пару месяцев он точно в фаворитах продержится. 

Гриндельвальд небрежно гладил его по ноге; нельзя, никогда нельзя было забывать, что он, Криденс, - всего лишь неполноценная, временная замена. 

\- Просто дай ему время, - поддержал ее Ролан. - Криденс неглупый, любознательный, внимательный. Такие быстро учатся - не только магии. И знаешь - когда я буду менее занят, он очень понадобится мне как источник, так что, пожалуйста, пусть это будет не пара месяцев, а хотя бы полгода. 

\- И если что, - Федерико обращался к Геллерту, но поглядывал на Криденса, должно быть, в новой попытке извиниться; Криденс непроизвольно напрягся, и пальцы Геллерта, словно успокаивая, сжались крепче, - просто вспоминай, как первые пару месяцев меня трясло при каждом твоем появлении. 

\- И легендарный обморок, - хихикнула Хильда. 

Федерико повел бровями, как будто ему было все равно; Криденс поймал его взгляд и едва заметно кивнул. 

\- Единственное, - продолжал Ролан, - Манон будет страшно возмущаться, что ты привел его сюда просто так, без распределения. 

\- Она уже начала читать мне нотации. Вы же видите, как быстро я вернулся, - улыбнулся Геллерт, а потом продолжил уже серьезно: - Ролан, постарайся ей объяснить: правила нужны для того, чтобы делать жизнь проще. Едва они становятся бременем, их следует оставить в прошлом. Это, между прочим, суть всего, что мы делаем.

Криденс никогда не слышал у него этот спокойный, убедительный голос; он чем-то напоминал все те мгновения, когда Геллерт успокаивал и хвалил его, - вот только теперь Геллерт обращался к равным.

Настолько, насколько кто-то вообще мог быть равен ему. 

\- Я знаю, знаю, - вздохнул Ролан. Хильда сочувственно изогнула брови. - Но хотя бы научи его окклюменции. Если это возможно, конечно, - неуверенно закончил он. 

\- Криденс не рассказывал? В этом нет нужды. - Геллерт взглянул на него с легкой улыбкой; с таким выражением Мери Лу отмечала перед прихожанами благочестие и трудолюбие Честити. - Он научился сам, еще в Хогвартсе. Ему не помешает практика, конечно, - но это уже детали. 

Лоренсен взглянул на него с интересом. Хильда тихо засмеялась и что-то шепнула на ухо Федерико; тот прикусил губу, чтобы не засмеяться тоже. Геллерт совершенно не обращал на это внимание, словно не имел ничего против. 

\- Геллерт, не подумай, я тоже очень за тебя рада, - но, может, мы все же начнем? - вздохнула Ланжевен. - Вы с Петрой что-нибудь решили насчет завтрашнего дня?

Во взгляде Гриндельвальда словно зажглось что-то. Он отнял руку, которой обнимал Криденса, и немного подался вперед. Вся атмосфера изменилась, как по щелчку. Криденс и сам подобрался, весь - напряжение, и внимание, и легкий испуг. 

Уголки губ Гриндельвальда чуть дрогнули вверх. 

\- Конечно. 

*

В конце концов, Геллерт заметил его усталость и отпустил его: положил ладонь ему на спину, шепнул, что для первого раза он узнал достаточно. Криденсу вовсе не хотелось уходить. Его внимание плыло, и он не понимал почти ничего из того, что они говорили. Разговор давно перешел на тонкости доработки чар, помогающих быстро и незаметно поддерживать связь со сторонниками на другом конце света, а они, увлекшись, даже различия между немецким и австрийским авроратом объясняли друг другу через законы Голпалотта или имена, смутно знакомые из "Истории магии". Но Криденсу все равно хотелось слушать и дальше, пытаться запомнить хоть что-нибудь, а если не получится, то просто наблюдать за их лицами, за тем, как они спорят, и смеются, и сосредоточенно рассуждают, и поправляют друг друга, и воодушевляются, только чтобы через минуту понять, что и этот способ не сработает; за тем, как Геллерт - всегда и вместе с ними, и над ними, знающий все на свете, искрящийся идеями и зажигающий ими других, слушающий остальных с чем-то, похожим на тепло во взгляде. 

Но что Криденсу оставалось? Он не знал, что такое его слова - предложение или приказ; неловко попрощавшись, он покинул комнату и поднялся к себе. Уже стемнело. Сколько времени все это длилось? Он не помнил. Их голоса все еще звенели в его сознании. Он не хотел думать о завтрашнем дне; что угодно, только не завтрашний день. 

\- Я могу это сделать. Попытаться, - подписал он себе приговор, когда все на мгновение умолкли, раздумывая, как можно осуществить то, что предлагал Геллерт, а тот весьма прямолинейно пнул его под столом. 

\- Геллерт, признавайся, ты просто хочешь похвастаться перед нами своим обскуриалом, - смеялась Хильда, когда Криденс рассказал о том, что умеет, а Гриндельвальд - как именно это должно сработать. 

\- Или вами - перед ним, - кивнул Геллерт, и что-то в его голосе, несмотря ни на что, заставило Криденса улыбнуться. 

Ньют показывал ему котят нунду; от их дыхания у Криденса немного кружилась голова, а когда он попытался погладить одного из них, то ему в кровь расцарапали руку. Ньют тогда сказал, что они играют в охоту. 

Ланжевен играла в снисходительную скуку; Ролан - в участие и в рассужительность; Лоренсен - в недовольство Гриндельвальдом. Хильду явно развлекало то, что происходило между Геллертом и Криденсом, и она то и дело передразнивала Геллерта, его собственнические жесты, его взгляды. Криденс краснел и опускал глаза; Гриндельвальд притворялся, что ничего не видит, но уголки губ выдавали его. Федерико, которому не повезло оказаться объектом внимания Хильды, сперва стоически замирал при каждом ее прикосновении, а потом сбежал на место между Лоренсеном и Ланжевен. 

\- В оригинальном пожар погиб ровно тридцать один человек, - говорил Ролан. - Давайте рассчитаем так, чтобы было ровно столько же. 

Хильда закатила глаза; Ланжевен вздохнула. Видимо, подобное обсуждалось уже не раз. 

\- А еще оригинальный пожар произошел в Аризоне, а не в Германии, - очень терпеливо ответил Гриндельвальд. - Я понимаю, что ты ценишь историю за саму историю, но мы повторяем не результат и не причины - сомневаюсь, что у нас найдутся добровольцы сгореть в собственном Адском пламени. 

\- К тому же, никто не станет ходить и считать мертвых магглов, - добавила Ланжевен. - Это обязанность авроров, не наша. 

Дыхание нунду несло смерть целым деревням; для этих людей убийства являлись чем-то естественным и простым, как биение сердца, как мысль, как смех.

Криденс не знал, что думать о них всех. Он старался не думать вообще. Лита называла их хорошими людьми, - а еще она верила, что Геллерт хочет как лучше. Но, в конце концов, разве это имело значение? Криденс уже сделал свой выбор. Теперь у него оставался лишь один путь, и он не мог по нему идти, не справлялся, не подходил, он только разочаровывал Геллерта, только раздражал и зря занимал его время - но он должен был, потому что у него не было выбора, потому что так было нужно Геллерту, а значит, и ему самому. 

Он достал нумерологию, сосредоточился, как если бы брал под контроль свою силу, и принялся читать. 

*

Шаги на лестнице раздались лишь заполночь. Криденс вздрогнул - хотя только их и ждал, он не смог бы заснуть, пока Геллерт не вернулся. Сон слетел, словно его и не было. Конечно, он ждал зря; конечно, Геллерт и не подумает зайти к нему. В этом нет ничего страшного: Криденс просто отложит книгу и уснет, один, как всегда, как всю жизнь, если забыть о прошлой ночи. 

Шаги миновали его дверь и стали удаляться; сам не зная, что и зачем делает, Криденс выбежал в коридор. 

Геллерт замер, едва услышав его. Было темно и тихо. Криденс не знал, что можно ему сказать. Мысль о том, что он сейчас уйдет, отчего-то казалась невыносимой. 

\- Контролируй себя, Криденс, - наконец проговорил Геллерт, и властно, и устало. Криденс отвел от него взгляд и понял: темнота в коридоре - это он сам. 

Он постарался дышать ровно. Он постарался не пускать тьму к Геллерту.

Может быть, тот бы позволил ей коснуться? Криденсу стало бы гораздо легче. 

\- Ты ждал меня? Зря. Встречи Круга - это надолго. Они все страшно болтливые. Иногда мне кажется, что они здесь не ради наших целей, а чтобы вволю поспрашивать меня о разных умных вещах. 

Нужно было улыбнуться, но Криденс не мог. Нужно было чувствовать себя благодарным - Геллерт старался отвлечь его, успокоить - но Криденс чувствовал себя отвергнутым, ненужным, потому что не был ими. 

\- Как они попали в Круг - как туда попадают по-настоящему?

Геллерт обернулся. 

\- Ты тоже хочешь, чтобы все было по правилам? - Криденс слышал в его голосе насмешку. - Но так не выйдет. Ты особенный, Криденс, я всегда это говорил, даже когда сам не видел своей правоты. И правила для тебя - особенные. 

Криденс не знал, что он имеет в виду, чего больше в его словах - похвалы или упрека. Темнота клубилась у его рук, не утекала, не исчезала. 

\- Мне там не место, - опустил он глаза. 

\- Тебе место рядом со мной. 

Геллерт произнес это так легко; его слова ничего не значили. 

Что бы он ни сказал, как бы он ни сказал - Криденс должен был помнить это. Его слова ничего не значили. 

\- Можно... можно мне пойти с вами? 

\- Да. 

Геллерт развернулся и дошел до своей комнаты. Криденс попытался унять сердцебиение и последовал за ним. 

Геллерт не зажигал свет. Когда Криденс вошел, он уже сбросил с себя мантию и расстегивал рубашку. В его движениях было что-то резкое. Геллерт вовсе не хотел его здесь - но все же позволял это. 

\- Возьми себя в руки, - потребовал Геллерт, бросив на него короткий взгляд. Он иногда говорил так на их занятиях, но сейчас все было другое, и то, что обычно воспринималось как должное, теперь становилось упреком. Криденс отвернулся. Два шага, хлопнувшая дверь в ванную - и он остался один. 

Он ничего не должен был думать, ничего не должен был чувствовать. Криденс сел на кровать и принялся считать до десяти, как после превращения. Геллерт выгонит его, если он не справится? Если он уберет обскура, Геллерт позволит остаться? Криденс не должен был просить этого. Геллерт весь день обсуждал важные, сложные вещи; Геллерт, каким бы он ни был, - всего лишь человек. Криденс не должен был навязываться. 

Когда Геллерт вернулся, ничего не стало лучше. Геллерт вздохнул, но ничего не сказал, только забрался в постель и положил руку на голову Криденсу. 

Тьма потянулась к нему - она не желала ничего, кроме как касаться его, быть рядом, чувствовать его. Геллерт вздрогнул. 

\- Криденс, - одернул он его; этот тон отрезвлял, заставлял собраться. Обскур подчинился. - Не трогай меня им. Когда ты в таком состоянии, это не очень-то приятно. И ложись, раз уж пришел. 

Криденс неловко забрался под одеяло. Наверное, Геллерту было слышно, как сильно стучало его сердце. В другом настроении Геллерт бы посмеялся над ним. 

Сегодня - только вздохнул и притянул его к себе. Криденс знал, что ничем не заслужил эти объятия, и от того они казались еще драгоценнее. 

\- Я все время хочу к вам. Все время о вас думаю. - Он никогда, никогда не сказал бы этого, если бы не темнота, и не уверенная рука на его талии, и не кулон, без которого шея казалась неуютно голой, и не слова Геллерта о том, что он особенный, а значит, может быть, то, что нельзя, - на самом деле можно. 

Он ни за что не сказал бы этого вчера - но теперь говорить было почти легко. Как будто вчера в Криденсе сломалось что-то - одна из стен, стоявших между ним и Геллертом. 

\- Но я и так всегда здесь, - отозвался тот. Криденсу хотелось видеть выражение его лица. 

\- Простите меня. 

За то, что он снова просил его внимания; за то, что мог бы быть достойным Геллерта, но был всего лишь тем, кем был; за то, что его жизнь сложилась так, как сложилась, а он ничего не смог с этим сделать; за какой-то первородный грех. 

Криденс мечтал, что тот скажет: прощать нечего.

Геллерт промолчал. 

\- Все хорошо, - ответил он наконец, и это было совсем не то. 

\- Можно... Пожалуйста, можно я сделаю для вас что-нибудь. Как вы раньше делали для меня. - Ему стыдно было просить это: он знал, что Геллерт не хочет его сейчас. - Или... вам, наверное, будет скучно. Извините. 

Он не знал, как говорить об этом прямо, но Геллерт все равно догадался.

\- Не знаю. Все зависит от тебя. 

Темнота не помогала спрятаться от его взгляда. Криденс прекрасно знал, почему Геллерт не хотел просто сказать да или нет, почему вынуждал решать самому, - но это все равно казалось ему жестоким и несправедливым. Он ведь понимал, что сам по себе, без обскура, он - в лучшем случае удобный способ удовлетворить телесные желания, а Геллерт не хотел сейчас, так что как может Криденс, как смеет пытаться...

\- Ну, что же ты снова, - вздохнул Геллерт. - Раз уж вызвался - то проверяй. 

Он быстро и небрежно поцеловал Криденса, скинул с себя одеяло. 

\- Если тебе надоест - можешь превратиться. Надеюсь, к тому времени ты успокоишься. 

Геллерт даже не делал вид, будто ему это тоже нужно. 

Не надоест, - думал Криденс, целуя его - с отчаянием и чем-то близким к злости, с неисполнимым желанием быть ближе. С чем-то новым, родственным чувству, с которым вчера он разглядывал засыпающего Геллерта и думал о том, о чем не должен был думать. 

Потом стало легче. Он сосредоточился на том, чтобы вспомнить и повторить все, что делал с ним Геллерт, руками и ртом; чтобы слушать, как учащается наконец его дыхание, ощущать его руку в своих волосах. Чтобы учиться быть с ним, и запоминать все детали о нем, и давать ему удовольствие - пусть даже ненужное ему самому. 

Нет, ни за что не надоест.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> это можно смело проматывать до последнего эпизода - но можно и наблюдать за тем, как я пытыюсь встроить в текст хоть какую-то осмысленность, а она не встраивается.

3.

Уже было семь; нельзя заставлять Геллерта ждать, и уж тем более, не в такой день. Криденс нервно пригладил волосы и, досчитав до десяти, спустился на кухню. От волнения кружилась голова. 

\- Доброе утро. Я хотел извиниться за вчерашнее, - проговорил он, едва ступив на порог. Чудесно пахло кофе и тостами. Гриндельвальд почти всегда готовил сам: своего домового эльфа у него не было, а пускать в дом существо, преданное не ему лично, он отказывался. Криденс не решался поднять глаза и взглянуть на него; его щеки горели. Он слишком ясно помнил вчерашние просьбы, и извинения, и признания, вчерашние несдержанность, настойчивость и неумелость. Как он мог позволить себе все это? Как ему все это позволил Геллерт?

\- Ничего страшного. Но, надеюсь, это не войдет у тебя в привычку. - Его голос был очень спокоен. От стыда у Криденса горели уши. - Проходи. 

Небрежным взмахом руки Гриндельвальд левитировал чашки на стол. Криденс всегда чувствовал себя немного неловко в такие мгновения: у Геллерта и так было огромное количество дел, а он раз за разом тратил время на заботу о нем. 

\- Спасибо. 

Криденс отхлебнул кофе; Гриндельвальд сел напротив и взглянул так пристально, что нельзя было не отвести взгляд. 

\- Скоро за тобой зайдет Манон. Я отдаю тебя в хорошие руки: на мой взгляд, она самая компетентная из Круга. Она... может быть сложной, но тебе просто произвести на нее впечатление. Мы с тобой тренировались достаточно: ты вполне справишься с этим. 

А если нет? - хотелось спросить Криденсу, но он вовремя прикусил язык. 

\- Она расскажет, что делать; мы согласовали общую идею, а в деталях я ей вполне доверяю. Но если у тебя есть вопросы - задавай. 

Криденсу хотелось промолчать, уйти от этого спокойного тона, от этого внимательного взгляда, ничем не выдавать свое невежество и свой страх.

Геллерт ждал от него совсем не этого. 

\- Вчера... я не до конца понял, зачем нам это. 

Уголки губ Геллерта чуть приподнялись. Ему нравится это слово _нам_ , - понял Криденс, изо всех сил стараясь дышать, и пить кофе, и вести себя так, словно все в порядке.

\- Все дело в том, что я и правда не тиран, - проговорил Гриндельвальд мягко и убедительно. - Я хочу, чтобы маги поддерживали меня, - искренне, добровольно, единодушно. Но добиться этого не так просто. Ты слышал, что в Германии приняли новый закон и теперь могут на два года наложить на тебя следящие заклинания всего лишь за то, что ты прочитал творчество Лоренсена, или мой манифест, или что угодно, что покажется им пропагандой? У нас есть способы бороться с этими глупостями - но это не так уж просто. Большинство по-прежнему читают лишь правительственные тексты - куда более идеологически предвзятые, если я могу судить - и видят картину лишь с одной стороны. Среднему немецкому волшебнику мы до сих пор представляемся сборищем темных магов, только и мечтающих поубивать побольше магглов и ввергнуть мир в хаос. Не знаю, почему им не очевидно: с этим я справился бы и в одиночку, еще лет двадцать назад. 

В его голосе звучала насмешка и звучало возмущение. Криденс спрятал улыбку за чашкой. 

\- Как можно решить эту проблему? - неожиданно спросил его Гриндельвальд. 

\- Я не знаю, - мгновенно опустил глаза Криденс. При Геллерте никогда нельзя было расслабляться. 

\- Никто не знает, - пожал плечами тот. - Предположи. 

\- Почему нельзя просто убедить хотя бы часть журналистов рассказывать о вас лучше? Нескольких человек должно хватить, чтобы... - Он запнулся, чувствуя себя ужасно глупым. 

\- Ты не слышал историю Лоренсена? - Криденс покачал головой; Геллерт улыбнулся. - Странно, он любит ее всем рассказывать. В далекие счастливые времена он не имел к нам никакого отношения, а был всего лишь лучшим голландским журналистом, приятелем Хильды и слегка более честным человеком, чем положено по должности. Когда он решил писать о нас чуть менее предвзято, аврорат на всякий случай заблокировал его камин и стал проверять почту. Когда он принес материал, где попытался по-настоящему разобраться в нашей идеологии, его текст сократили так, что вышло даже хуже среднего. А потом он с помощью сложных интриг протащил в печать один случай дивной нелепости - сейчас не время рассказывать, но это даже лучше истории с Грейвзом - и на следующий день оказался объявлен в розыск. Пришлось забирать его себе. 

Криденс задумчиво кивнул. 

\- Мы долго думали, что с этим делать, - продолжал Гриндельвальд, видимо, решив больше его не мучить. - И решили, что менять все нужно гораздо медленнее, чем сможет кто-то из наших сторонников. Манон с Феде сочинили родственные Конфундусу чары, которые заставляют... подбирать более подходящие слова, скажем так. Можно сказать "Гриндельвальд опять убил сотню людей", можно - "Гриндельвальд берет ответственность за взорванный поезд", а можно - "Гриндельвальд утверждает, что Статут должен быть отменен, вновь показывая на основе реального исторического случая, что правительства не способны контролировать ситуацию". Пока что я, конечно, не надеюсь на третий вариант - но не вижу причин, почему в газетах не могут печатать второй. Манон сегодня разберется с этим. 

\- Но... разве она не справится с этим сама? - неуверенно спросил Криденс. - Зачем нужен я?

Гриндельвальд склонил голову набок. 

\- Я ни за что не пущу Манон в Министерство одну. Она - целиком и полностью теоретик, совершенно не привыкла к импорвизации. Не представляю, что она сделает, если что-то пойдет не так. Поэтому нужно создать условия, чтобы она спокойно пришла, спокойно наложила чары и спокойно ушла - и при этом чувствовала ответственность за происходящее. 

Это не очень-то утешало. 

\- Но что если нас поймают?

\- Вас не поймают. 

Гриндельвальд говорил так уверенно, что от звука его голоса и вправду становилось легче. 

\- Вы... _видели?_..

В коридоре послышался хлопок аппарации; Геллерт приложил палец к губам и улыбнулся. Послышались уверенные шаги. Криденс обернулся. 

\- Здесь прекрасно пахнет. Гриндельвальд, мне тоже нужен кофе. Здравствуй, Криденс. 

В очень простом черном платье, с короткими русыми волосами, она казалась самой обыкновенной женщиной; встреть ее Криденс на улицах Нью-Йорка, он и не подумал бы взглянуть на нее дважды. Она не источала силу, как Геллерт или Дамблдор. У нее не было ни яркости Хильды, ни небрежного изящества Ланжевен, ни аристократичности Литы. Изо всех знакомых Криденсу волшебниц больше всего она напоминала Тину - вот только старше и без следа мягкости, без намека на доброту. 

У нее были морщинки от смеха в уголках глаз и что-то надменнное в посадке головы. Криденс не представлял, что именно могла она сделать, чтобы заслужить право так разговаривать с Геллертом. 

\- Все для тебя, - взмахнул тот палочкой; Манон в ожидании уселась за стол. - Рад, что ты смогла сбежать от своего ребенка. 

\- Именно сбежать, - вздохнула та и отхлебнула кофе. - Кстати, это же ты виноват?

\- В чем на этот раз?

\- В том, что галем не сработал. Ты специально трансфигурировал его неправильно. 

\- И вовсе нет, - улыбнулся Геллерт. 

\- Конечно, да, - внимательно посмотрела на него Манон. 

\- Я не принимаю бездоказательных обвинений. 

\- А я не разбираюсь в трансфигурации, зато разбираюсь в тебе. 

Гриндельвальд взглянул на нее с укоризной. 

\- Ошибку я допустил в области чар. Специально для тебя.

\- Почему нельзя было просто попросить не пугать твоего обскуриала при всех, - закатила глаза Манон, а потом обратилась к Криденсу: - Я знаю его лет двадцать - и все еще не понимаю. И не собираюсь, если честно. 

Внезапно ее черты начали меняться. Сперва лицо стало бледнее и острее, на коже появились веснушки; затем глаза распахнулись шире, из серых стали зелеными; волосы посветлели и стали виться. Гриндельвальд, беззвучно взмахивая палочкой, сосредоточенно свел брови. Превращения человека были одним из самых сложных направлений трансфигурации, вспомнилось Криденсу. Манон, с каждым мгновением все больше напоминавшая Хильду, невозмутимо допивала кофе. 

\- Ты великий маг, Геллерт, - с чувством сказала она, когда он закончил. - Никак не могу научить Ролана варить кофе так же. 

Уголки его губ чуть дрогнули, а потом он оглядел ее с осуждением.

\- Ты не захватила ее одежду.

\- Конечно. Когда мне этим заниматься? У нас все еще не решен индийский вопрос. Им нужен твой личный ответ, и желательно на этой неделе. 

\- Тогда завтра утром мне нужна ваша переписка и твое мнение. 

\- Ты с ним не согласен. 

\- Я должен знать, с чем именно не согласен. 

Они вели себя так, словно Криденса здесь не было. Геллерт накладывал заклинания одно за другим, то укладывая ей волосы, то превращая платье в нежно-розовую мантию, то сотворяя из чашек странные браслеты и крупный тяжелый медальон. Правдоподобно накрасить ей губы у него дважды не получилось, и он просто поменял им цвет. 

Едва он закончил, Манон взмахнула палочкой - тоже поменявшей цвет и форму - и воздух перед ней сгустился, затвердел, приняв человеческую форму. 

\- Призвать зеркало - слишком просто для таких темных магов, как мы, - поделился Геллерт с Криденсом. 

Созданный образ повторял ее новую внешность в мельчайших деталях; Криденсу казалось, что даже на ощупь он бы в точности соответствовал оригиналу.

\- Гриндельвальд, ты ужасен, - скривилась Манон, оглядев себя и раздраженно подергав медальон. 

\- Ужасна Хильда, а не я, - пожал плечами Геллерт, а потом наклонился к ней через стол и поправил выбившуюся из прически прядь. - Я даже не наколдовал те милые заколки.

\- Почему ты в школьные годы не внушил ей, что солидные сорокалетние авроры должны выглядеть не совсем так?

\- Она стала бы менее смешной. 

\- У нее родинка на шее. Вот здесь. 

\- Хватит придираться. - Гриндельвальд поморщился, но все же взмахнул палочкой еще раз.

Манон вздохнула и поднялась на ноги. Даже Криденсу было видно: она ничуть не походила на Хильду, у нее была слишком прямая осанка и слишком спокойное лицо. 

\- План ты не так и не придумал, я верно понимаю? - уточнила она. - Что мне делать, если они, вопреки ожиданиям, окажутся умнее МАКУСА?

\- Все же было ясно? Ты вспомнишь, что с тобой Криденс, осознаешь свою ответственность и как-нибудь разберешься. 

\- Это не план, Геллерт.

\- _Прекрасный_ план.

Он откинулся на спинку стула, склонил голову набок. Его глаза улыбались, светлые, искрящиеся. Манон закрыла глаза на две секунды; ее лицо осталось бесстрастным.

\- Хильда говорила что-нибудь полезное? Она вообще знакома с людьми из редакции? - спросила Манон наконец. Мельком взглянув на Криденса, она сделала ему знак подниматься. 

\- Она сказала потрепать рыженького по волосам, - с очень серьезным видом передал Гриндельвальд. - На этом все. 

Манон так же серьезно кивнула. 

Должно быть, на лице Криденса отразилось все, что он думает об их подготовке, потому что Геллерт шагнул к нему, и положил руку на плечо, и заглянул в глаза. 

\- Все пройдет великолепно, - шепнул ему он. - Я притворялся _директором магбезопасности_ , и никто ничего не понял. К тому же, весь аврорат в это время будет бегать за мной. Ты справишься - и с полным правом займешь место среди лучших моих сторонников. А если нет - что ж, это скорее развлечение, чем настоящее задание.

Страшно тянуло обнять Геллерта, вдохнуть его запах, забыть, что он идет убивать кого-то и сражаться с кем-то, а сам Криденс собирается проникнуть в Министерство магии чужой страны. Криденс никогда не хотел такой жизни; он все еще ее не хотел. 

\- Уже полвосьмого. Заканчивайте с нежностями, - прервала их Манон. 

Геллерт отстранился, оглядел их весело и легко. 

\- Да, мне пора. Восхитительно выглядишь, Манон. 

\- Индийский вопрос, Геллерт!

\- Я помню, - поморщился он - и аппарировал. 

*

Манон вздохнула. 

\- У нас есть часа полтора, прежде чем Министерство проснется. - Она подошла к столу и заглянула в чайник; судя по тому, как она поджала губы, там было пусто. - Мы можем познакомиться, а потом я объясню, что тебе нужно делать. 

\- Хорошо, - кивнул Криденс. Кто бы сказал ему полгода назад, насколько плохо ему будет становиться без Геллерта, - он ни за что бы не поверил. 

\- Легилименс!

Криденс схватился стол, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Это не было мягким, настойчивым, неумолимо нарастающим заклинанием Гриндельвальда - она атаковала резко и сильно, и голова взрывалась от боли, но в следующее мгновение Манон отступалась - чтобы ударить снова. Криденс знал, что не продержится долго. А значит, надо спрятать самое важное, как делал тогда, в Хогвартсе: предательство "Грейвза", и истинный смысл всех тех писем, и виденное в Омуте памяти, и то, что Геллерт рассказывал про видения. Нужно было сделать это заранее; нужно быть всегда готовым, потому что как можно справиться с этим так быстро, так сразу, когда...

Вот он убивает Мери Лу; вот летит над Нью-Йорком; читает письма Гриндельвальда, одно за другим. Вот Дамблдор говорит: его сила слишком опасна, он должен ее лишиться; вот Гриндельвальд стонет и дрожит под ним. Вот Геллерт, с серьезным взглядом, с напряжением во всем теле, приказывает: "Не отвлекайся", и шар света над его рукой горит тускло и ровно. 

Манон опустила палочку. По ее лицу ничего нельзя было прочесть. Криденс все еще стоял на ногах, но ему нечем было дышать. Это было не так плохо, как то, что сделал Дамблдор во второй день их знакомства, - тогда Криденсу казалось, будто вся его душа вытащена наружу, вывернута наизнанку, а он совсем, совсем ничего не мог сделать. Но... ему нужно было подумать заранее. Нужно было быть готовым и скрыть все, что они делали с Геллертом. Что он скажет, когда узнает? Зачем она?..

\- Не обижайся, - одними глазами улыбнулась Манон. - Окклюменция должна проверяться у _каждого_ , кто причастен к Кругу. И я, конечно, доверяю мнению Геллерту о людях, но все-таки... Он очень увлекающийся человек. Он может быть пристрастен. В этом случае я даже способна его понять. 

Она была не первой, кто вслух говорил об этом; Криденсу пора бы уже привыкнуть. Но в ее голосе не было ни интимной мягкости Геллерта, ни шутливой легкости Хильды - он звучал почти язвительно. У Криденса горело все лицо. 

Манон оценивающе взглянула на него и в недовольстве прикусила губу. 

\- И не смущайся, что ему нравится то, что нравится. Когда мы с ним познакомились, все было еще хуже. Более того, _лично у меня_ с ним порой бывало хуже. 

Она говорила об этом совершенно невозмутимо; Криденс не хотел это представлять. 

\- И возвращаясь к делу: ты не безнадежен, но на месте Гриндельвальда я бы пустила тебя в Круг разве что после пары недель тренировок. Я отправлю кого-нибудь позаниматься с тобой. И еще: мне совершенно не нравится говорить с Гриндельвальдом по-английски просто для того, чтобы ты мог нас понимать. Учи языки и начни с немецкого. Тобой занимается Лестрейндж, верно? Я передам, чтобы она что-нибудь подобрала тебе на первое время. 

Криденс кивнул. То, как все здесь стремились его учить, несколько пугало, но, должно быть, было хорошим знаком. По крайней мере, это было гораздо лучше, чем снисходительное равнодушие Хогвартса. Увидев, кто он такой, они не отворачивались от него - нет, они решали работать с ним и сделать из него того, кто будет достоин стать одним из них.

Геллерт мог злиться на него, мог презирать его - но все равно хотел видеть его в своей революции и в своей постели. Когда Криденс соглашался пойти с ним, он не рассчитывал и на это. 

Манон снова подняла палочку; Криденс вздрогнул. 

\- Успокойся. Я всего лишь сделаю так, чтобы ты понимал язык. 

Криденс кивнул. Он не знал этих чар и постарался запомнить хотя бы движения ее палочки. 

\- Все работает? - уточнила Манон. В первое мгновение Криденс не понял, в чем дело, а потом догадался и кивнул. - Хорошо. 

Она помолчала, видимо, дожидаясь ответа, но Криденс не знал, что сказать. Время текло ужасно медленно. Манон призвала какие-то записи из библиотеки и принялась внимательно проглядывать их. Порой она взмахивала палочкой, словно отрабатывая движения, и что-то вполголоса шептала. Наверное, это было то самое заклинание, которое она должна была сегодня наложить. В какое-то мгновение она что-то перечеркала трансфигурированным из вилки пером. Криденс был не совсем уверен, что им правда удастся сделать все необходимое - чем бы это ни было. 

\- Почему в Министерство идете вы, а не сама Хильда? - спросил он, когда Манон уменьшила записи и сложила их в карман мантии. 

\- Потому что не она автор заклинания. Потому что она, конечно, сильный маг и очень хороша в дуэлях, но вот медленные вдумчивые чары - не для нее. Мы проверяли. 

Криденс кивнул. 

\- Что я должен буду сделать?

\- В целом - заставить местных журналистов позвать кого-нибудь из авроров, кем, естественно, окажусь я. - Она встретила его взгляд и задумчиво склонила голову набок. - В частности, думаю, это можно сделать так...

*

Наверное, Криденс что-то сделал не так: камин, через который они с Манон отправились в Министерство, замерцал и погас, хотя Криденс, превращаясь, очень старался не задеть его магию. К Манон подошли двое авроров в форме. Кажется, они и правда не видели Криденса.

\- Вы и так знаете, что я сторонница Гриндельвальда, - закатила она глаза, когда те со смешками накладывали на нее Ревелио и череду выявляющих заклинаний. Вредноскоп в руках одного из них оглушительно засвистел, и один из авроров неласково его прихлопнул. 

\- На тебе опять какие-то новые чары, - проворчал второй. - Скажи своему _Геллерту_ , чтобы прекратил. 

\- Обязательно. Но это от департамента изобретений, еще вчерашнее, - очень убедительно зевнула Манон. Авроры сочувственно покивали. Пока что все было в порядке. 

Криденс хорошо умел быть неслышимым, невидимым - так стало получаться еще тогда, в Хогвартсе, а Гриндельвальд помог управлять этим. Пару раз кто-то оборачивался ему вслед, ощутив что-то, - но, к счастью, редакция была всего в двух поворотах от входа в Министерство.

Он помнил гул и многолюдие газеты Шоу; он помнил, насколько нелепым чувствовал себя там, с листовками о ведьмах, в плохо сидящем костюме; помнил, что ему сказали и чем все закончилось. Поэтому ему стало легче, когда он просочился за дверь - и не увидел ничего знакомого. 

Зал был почти пуст - Криденс насчитал лишь четверых волшебников. Трое что-то надиктовывали своим перьям, еще один стоял у окна и возился с совами. Порой под потолком пролетали бумажные птицы, опускались на чьи-то столы и разворачивались в записки и документы. Все шелестело, все шуршало. Будь Криденс в человеческом виде, он бы вздохнул с облегчением: никто здесь не собирался его замечать. 

Манон говорила, что сперва нужно просто ждать. 

Очередная птица чуть не задела Криденса, только в последний миг поменяв направление, а потом плавно спикировала на стол. Криденс потянулся за ней. Это был черновик вечернего выпуска, весь исчерканный красным. Место для фотографии пустовало. Чары Манон не помогали понять текст, но глаза сами выхватили фамилию - самым крупным шрифтом, в самом первом ряду. 

Манон говорила, что Геллерт начнет действовать только в одиннадцатом часу, - на огромных стенных часах было только девять тридцать. Почему?.. 

Двое журналистов начали говорить - что-то о коллегах, о планах на работу, о том, получится ли отпроситься пораньше, - а потом продолжили писать: один - о свадьбе какой-то аристократки, другой - о преимуществах и недостатках новой метлы. Третья волшебница бормотала что-то о ценах на котлы. Криденсу никогда не доводилось читать магические газеты дальше передовицы - но сейчас он понимал, отчего в библиотеке Гриндельвальда встречались исключительно научные журналы. 

До времени, назначенного Манон, еще было долго, и Криденс принялся исследовать кабинет. Он провел в магическом мире целых полтора года, а Лита, с тех пор как привыкла к нему, много рассказывала о жизни остальных волшебников, но Криденсу все равно было интересно разглядывать вещицы со столов и гадать, для чего они нужны и как зачарованы. Журналист со свадьбой дописал статью и, сделав себе чай, взялся за гороскоп. Часы звякнули, отметив десять. Рыжий волшебник, сортировавший письма, вскочил со стула и вскрикнул от испуга. 

Слишком рано. Что-то точно пошло не так. 

Письмо в его руках шипело и выпускало из себя пар. Рыжий маг замахал руками, а потом, подумав, зажал нос и отпрыгнул подальше. Криденс сосредоточился и потянулся к его силе. 

\- Что это и как это убрать?

Пар шел и шел. 

\- Главное, что не гной бубонтюбера, - не прониклась его переживаниями волшебница с котлами. - Просто выкинь в окно и проветри комнату. 

\- Не руками, - добавил маг с метлами. 

Рыжий волшебник - он был совсем молод, младше Криденса, наверное, стажер - достал палочку. 

\- Вингардиум Левиоса! - произнес он - а потом произнес еще раз. После Гриндельвальда потушить его магию было совсем просто - все равно что задуть свечку, когда привык иметь дело с пожаром. Может быть, все и правда могло сработать. 

\- В Дурмстранге этому учат на первом курсе, - укоризненно протянула волшебница, поднимаясь со своего места. Она была сильнее - но все равно даже не почувствовала, что делал Криденс. 

Если бы Геллерт не был настолько могущественным магом, если бы свет над его рукой не горел так упрямо, все могло бы быть куда проще. Он не настаивал бы раз за разом, чтобы Криденс продолжал, не сопротивлялся бы вопреки самому себе. Не казался бы таким чуждым и недостижимым. 

Волшебница помахала палочкой, повертела ее в руках, помахала еще раз. Рыжий стажер попробовал другие заклинания. Они переглянулись; они начинали понимать. 

\- Действует только на людей, не на предметы, - заключил журналист с гороскопом после пяти минут обсуждения. 

\- Нас же не уволят, если мы вдруг станем сквиббами? - вяло поинтересовался тот, что с метлами. 

\- Не должны, - пожала плечами волшебница.

\- Нам нужно позвать авроров, - наконец-то додумался стажер. 

\- Так они же все...

\- И вообще, разве это их обязанность? 

\- Хм. Не знаю. Но...

*

\- Что ты делаешь?! - возмутился рыжий стажер, пытаясь увернуться от не самых ласковых прикосновений.

\- Так нужно, - невозмутимо бросила Манон, смеясь одними глазами. На лице Хильды это получалось почти так же обаятельно, как у Геллерта. Миновав стажера, Манон принялась разглядывать конверт, давно уже переставший испускать пар. 

\- Хорошо быть Хильдой, - рассуждал волшебник с гороскопами, раскинувшись в кресле. - Можно творить все, что взбредет в голову, а потом просто сваливать на план Гриндельвальда. 

\- Вы занимаетесь примерно тем же. Я читала ту статью про Гриндельвальда, виновного в плохом урожае мандрагоры. И, не буду скрывать, перечитывала. - Она пустила искры из палочки, а потом положила конверт себе в карман. - Оно уже выдохлось. Заберу для анализов. И на будущее: не надо обижать зельеваров из Гильдии. 

\- Это пройдет? - спросил стажер. У него был очень несчастный вид. - Они же дадут противоядие? 

Манон развернулась и взглянула на него, приподняв точеные брови Хильды:

\- У меня есть приятель в Гильдии, но ни о каком противоядии он не говорил. 

На лице стажера отразился ужас. Волшебник с гороскопами только хмыкнул. 

\- Да брось, Хильда. Прекрати кокетничать, ты знаешь, как это убрать. 

\- Гильдия обязана отчитываться перед авроратом об опысных разработках, - кивнула волшебница. - Даже если они секретны. 

\- Да нет, в аврорат пока ничего не сообщалось. - Манон ухмыльнулась, и вправду став похожей на Хильду. - Но так и быть. Радуйтесь, что у меня есть связи _везде_.

Она достала записную книжку, встряхнула и достала свернутый листок. Она даже не потрудилась запомнить заклинание, - понял Криденс. Безумие происходящего было заразительно, но тревога не отпускала. Он спросит, обязательно спросит Манон обо всем этом, как только сможет превратиться обратно. 

\- Закройте глаза. Это _очень_ секретно, - серьезным голосом проговорила она тем временем. Двое журналистов - стажер и волшебник с метлами - даже послушались. Манон достала палочку, и Криденс принялся медленно, осторожно отпускать чужую магию. 

\- Все в порядке. Теперь - в мой кабинет, - шепнула она потом, когда дверь редакции закрылась за ними. В уголках ее губ все еще играла чужая улыбка. 

*

Манон заперла за собой дверь и с облегчением вздохнула. Они были в крохотном светлом кабинете; книжные полки ломились от книг и загадочных волшебных вещиц, на подоконнике стоял чайник, а стол было едва видно из-под бумаг и пары забытых шляпок.

\- Не могу поверить, что наша Хильда и впрямь это читает. 

Манон, склонив голову на бок, подошла к столу и приподняла двумя пальцами какую-то папку. Она пробежала глазами первую пару страниц, весело сощурила глаза и прикусила губу. 

\- Расследование о том, как в местном магазинчике продавались бракованные яды. Кто-то попытался самоубиться, но у него только выросли заячьи уши. Ну надо же, - Манон обошла стол и устроилась в кресле. Кажется, они были в безопасности; Криденс позволил себе немного расслабиться. Манон кинула взгляд на проступающую тьму, но не стала возражать. - Она давно жалуются, что из-за Гриндельвальда ее отстранили от всех интересных дел, ведь все интересные дела теперь касаются его. Но я не подозревала, что все настолько плохо. 

На часах было всего десять тридцать, а они уже закончили; в аврорате было почти пусто; те из авроров, что все же попались им на глаза, глядели на нее с заметной враждебностью. 

Кажется, ничто из этого ее не тревожило. 

\- А здесь написано, что она зарегистрирована как тройной шпион и поэтому требует себе тройную шпионскую надбавку. Эту бы находчивость - да на Общее благо. 

Геллерт говорил, что она компетентна, - напоминал себе Криденс. - Он говорил, что беспокоиться совершенно не о чем. Значит, Криденс сомневался совершенно напрасно. 

\- Нам нужно просидеть здесь весь рабочий день. - Манон впервые обращалась к Криденсу, а не просто говорила вслух. Ее голос снова был серьезным. - Хильда оставила записку с заданиями и кое-какие воспоминания. Я сомневаюсь, что кто-то собирается врываться в ее кабинет, так что ты можешь превратиться в человека и помочь. Чем скорее справимся - тем скорее можно будет взяться за ее книги. Не знаю, как ты, а я уже заметила пару хороших вещей. Да еще и у Гриндельвальда придумалось новое заклинание, и мне надо проверить записи. Как говорит Федерико, теоретические выкладки Гриндельвальда гениальны, но для того, чтобы это осознать, сперва нужно заменить все знаки на противоположные. 

Возвращаться в свое тело было и больно, и хорошо. У Криденса не было выбора, кроме как взять себя в руки, снова без Геллерта. У него получалось - даже несмотря на любопытный взгляд Манон, никогда не видевшей подобного. 

\- Все в порядке? - спросил он, тут же неловко опустив взгляд. 

Манон вздохнула. 

\- Все прошло как надо. Аврорат оказался полупустой, и я смогла начать раньше - но это, полагаю, в рамках нормы. Авроры должны заниматься делом, а не сидеть в кабинетах. И да, на всякий случай. - Она взмахнула палочкой, и Криденса окатило холодом. Дезиллюминационные чары, - понял он, взглянув вниз и не увидев себя.

\- Ты тоже был вполне неплох, - продолжала Манон. По ее голосу нельзя было понять, говорит она искренне или делает одолжение Геллерту. - Я ожидала, что что-нибудь обязательно пойдет не так. Знаешь, Гриндельвальд неравнодушен ко всему сильному и разрушительному. Я все еще считаю, что насчет Круга он изрядно поторопился, да и вообще слишком с тобой носится. Но с тобой по крайней мере можно работать. 

Хорошо, что она не могла видеть его лица. 

\- Они ведь не знают о том, что делает Гриндельвальд? 

Криденс понимал, что нет, не знают, и догадывался, что ее, как и Геллерта, раздражают его просьбы о поддержке. Он не мог прекратить сомневаться. 

\- Он начал только пять минут назад. К тому же, сегодня действие происходит в мелком маггловском городке. Они не узнают, пока он не закончит. - Манон проглядывала папки, очевидно, даже не задумываясь о своих словах. - Лучше иди сюда: у Хильды целых трое подчиненных, прогляди, что они ей пишут.

\- А почему его имя было в черновике газеты?

\- Откуда я знаю? О нем пишут больше глупостей, чем о философском камне, - пожала плечами Манон, поглядев в направлении его голоса, но мимо Криденса. - Если волнуешься, я могу взглянуть. Просто на всякий случай. 

Криденс вовсе не хотел, чтобы она вновь прикасалась к его памяти, к тому же, ее слова звучали уверенно и убедительно. И все же... Криденс спрятал все, что она еще не видела, а потом крепко сжал в кармане кулон - и кивнул. 

\- Да, посмотрите, - поправился он, вспомнив, что невидим. Манон недовольно поджала губы. 

*

\- Раньше сказать не мог? 

\- Я не знал, я...

\- Раз сказал в итоге - значит, знал, - резко оборвала его Манон. - Кто-то рассказал им, где и когда - думаю, Хильда. Точное место заранее знали только мы. Похоже, тройную надбавку нужно как-то отрабатывать, - холодно усмехнулась она, продолжая говорить о неважном. 

\- Что с ними будет? - Его голос отвратительно дрожал.

Манон пожала плечами. 

\- Их уже ждали. Гриндельвальд взял с собой достаточно людей - думаю, сражение затянется. Авроров будет больше, но ненамного - если, конечно, из соседних стран не пришлют помощь. 

Криденс помнил это совсем смутно: как Геллерт - еще в образе Грейвза - в одиночку наступал на авроров, и как Ньют связал ему руки, как Тина обезоружила его, а Криденс не знал, что делать, не знал, чего хочет, и совершенно ничего не мог. 

\- Вы можете что-то сделать?

\- Сделаю, - кивнула Манон. - Прежде всего - превращайся, мы уходим отсюда. Они могли слышать что-то и о нас. 

Криденс послушно закрыл глаза и позволил страху заполнить себя, вытечь наружу темнотой. 

\- Я аппарирую нас на место, - продолжала Манон, сжигая записки Хильды, стирая все свои следы. - Мы посмотрим, насколько все плохо. Ты ничего не будешь делать - я повторяю, _ничего_. А я позову тех, кто может помочь. 

Она взялась за дверную ручку, но, прежде чем выйти, подняла взгляд на него. 

\- Становись невидимым - и не клубись так сильно. Ничего твоему Гриндельвальду не сделается. Если кто-то пострадает, - то уж явно не он. 

*

Первое, что увидел Криденс, - пламя, неестественно яркое и стремительное, взбирающееся вверх по многоэтажному дому. Второе - вспышки заклинаний, и светлый щит, отгородивший дом, и Манон, взмахом руки приказавшую идти следом. Сердце оглушительно стучало; хотелось быть где угодно кроме, хотелось вернуться домой, и чтобы Геллерт был там, ласковый и раздражительный и привычный. 

Манон, оглядевшись, недовольно цокнула языком. Криденс совсем него не понимал в этой мешанине людей и заклинаний - вот аврорские плащи, вот Ланжевен, Лита, в последнее мгновение успевшая поставить щит, вот Лоренсен, попавший в кого-то красным лучом. Вот Тесей Скамандер - значит, его группа тоже здесь, значит, авроров куда больше - сражается с Хильдой, и воздух кипит между ними. 

\- Стой здесь, - бросила ему Манон и исчезла; за вскриками и треском пламени Криденс не различил хлопка. Гриндельвальда не было видно. Криденс пошел вперед, к зданию. Увернувшись от чьего-то случайного Оглушающего заклинания, он взобрался на какие-то обломки - и тогда он увидел. 

Нельзя было не узнать Геллерта. Тот стоял спиной к пламени, лица не было видно, но кому еще могла принадлежать эта бурлящая, живая, грозная сила? Геллерт сражался с троими: двумя аврорами в плащах и одним из группы Тесея. Двое раз за разом посылали заклинания мимо - словно под Конфундусом или иллюзией, а третий все пытался пробить щит, серебряный и густой, то и дело уворачиваясь от всполохов пламени, игравших с ним как кошка с мышкой. Огонь пылал прямо за спиной Гриндельвальда, но, поглощающий наверху этаж за этажом, не смел ни на шаг подобраться к нему. Эти темные, разрушительные чары принадлежали ему, подчинялись ему, были им - и Криденсу все казалось, что лицо Геллерта озарено экстатическим восторгом, как в те мгновения, когда...

Раздался звук взрыва; Хильда, у ног которой загорелась трава, на мгновение опустила глаза. Тесей оглушил ее и обменялся улыбками с немецким аврором у нее за спиной. 

Криденс крепко стиснул в пальцах кулон, стараясь взять себя в руки, сосредоточиться на том, как впиваются в кожу углы, и снова повернулся к Геллерту. Тот смотрел прямо на него - и медленно опускал палочку. Щит замерцал, медленно истончаясь.

Гриндельвальд смотрел прямо на него. Криденс знал, чего он хочет, - но это было слишком даже для Гриндельвальда, он не стал бы. И Криденс тоже не станет делать то, что он хочет. 

Луч заклинания пробил щит - Геллерт увернулся. 

Криденс ненавидел его. 

Второе заклинание задело Геллерта; он схватился за свое плечо и, кажется, вскрикнул - а потом вновь поднял взгляд к Криденсу. 

Не нужно было видеть его лица, чтобы знать: он ухмыляется. Адское пламя по-прежнему было покорно ему, но от щита почти ничего не осталось. 

Криденс ненавидел его больше всего на свете. Он не хотел этого делать, не должен был, но что ему оставалось, если Геллерт был вот таким?

Кулон горел в его руках - то ли по воле Гриндельвальда, то ли из-за него самого. 

Криденс разжал пальцы.


	4. Chapter 4

4\. 

Он был здесь. Больше не было ни пламени, ни авроров - только рука на плече, жар его тела совсем рядом, знакомый запах и ощущение чего-то окончательного, непоправимого. В Геллерта больше не летели чужие проклятия, а Криденс был не тьмой, не дымом - самим собой. Они были дома, Криденс не размыкал глаз, но чувствовал это, и Геллерт не отталкивал его, снова не отталкивал, и Криденс слегка коснулся его шеи губами - не поцелуй, но просьба, но благодарность. Геллерт насмешливо хмыкнул и прижал еще ближе к себе. Он не отталкивал больше, и был здесь, и смеялся над ним, но это хорошо, это правильно, так и должно быть, и Криденс совсем не думал о том, о чем должен был, он ощущал эту мысль, тяжелую и холодную в груди и в животе, но не думал ее, нет, не вспоминал, не сейчас. 

\- Это хоть не опасно? - Криденс не узнал голос. Они были не одни, и он прильнул к Геллерту ближе, словно тот мог оградить от чужих взглядов и мыслей. 

\- Нисколько. Мне он вреда не причинит. 

Голос Геллерта отозвался в Криденсе волной тепла. Едва догадавшись, что говорят о нем, он попытался вернуть пролившуюся из него тьму обратно. Геллерт слегка погладил его - должно быть, получилось. 

\- А не помешало бы. - Кажется, это была Манон. 

\- Не знаю, почему ты злишься, - примирительно отвечал Гриндельвальд. - В конце концов, ты же видела, сколько людей мне нужны были сегодня. Просто спалить дом я мог бы и в одиночку. К тому же, Хильда не раз упоминала, что от нее требуют конкретных, полезных сведений. И я не говорю об архивах, в которых так и было написано, что один из секундантов предупредил аврорат, - но тот, конечно, появился только тогда, когда сгорело полгорода. Можно было и догадаться. 

Криденс мог бы вечно слушать его красивый убедительный голос. Он вечно мог бы оставаться в его руках. 

\- О том, что ты заранее сообщишь аврорату, где, когда и с кем появишься? Чтобы они успели поставить ловушки, позвать группу Скамандера и журналистов и заявиться на твой теракт в почти полном составе? Серьезно, Геллерт? - Это уже был Лоренсен. В его голосе звучали истерические нотки. 

\- Да, - Криденс чувствовал, как он пожал плечами. - Я думаю, ты даже можешь догадаться зачем. Нужно, чтобы о нас писали; нужно, чтобы знали: авроратам нас не остановить. Это стоит некоторого риска. 

\- Ты предлагал поучаствовать в _небольшом_ задании. Я не дуэлянт, и не аврор, и не профессор боевой магии - я не подписывался на все вот это. 

\- Но я видел, как ты тренируешься, и знал: ты прекрасно справишься. - Гриндельвальд говорил с раздражением, словно его заставляли объяснять глупым детям, как превращать жуков в пуговицы. - Мы выяснили, что ты и вправду годишься не только для статеек, но и для войны; к тому же, тебя ни разу не задело. Мне непонятно твое недовольство. 

Криденс чувствовал напряжение в его теле. Наверное, он должен был отстраниться или хотя бы открыть глаза - но так хотелось просто оставаться здесь, пока Геллерт не помнит о нем, ничего от него не требует и не ждет, просто поглаживает бездумно и позволяет быть рядом. 

\- Ты должен был предупредить. - Голос Манон больше не звучал холодно - только устало. Криденс помнил свой страх, свои сомнения; и правда, было бы куда лучше, если бы Гриндельвальд сказал, что собирается сделать. - Ты собирался работать с Адским пламенем. Вполне разумно подстраховаться на случай, если что-то пойдет не так. Ты ведь сам рассчитывал, что для аврората число прозвучит убедительно. А мы - мы не обязаны читать твои мысли.

\- А я не обязан разжевывать каждый свой шаг. Вы не глупы, и вы прекрасно знаете, что я умею. Если бы вам было нужно - то догадались бы. Ланжевен догадалась. 

Лоренсен неверяще хмыкнул; Хильда - это же была Хильда? - тихо выругалась на немецком. Криденс знал: случилось что-то очень плохое. 

\- Ты только что настроил против меня половину Круга, Геллерт, так что я, пожалуй, пойду. 

У Ланжевен все было в порядке - она до сих пор не перестала играть. 

\- Только отправь сначала Хильду к Левицкой, - вставила Манон. - Ей не стоит аппарировать в таком состоянии. 

\- Как скажешь, - согласилась Ланжевен.

\- Какая трогательная забота, - усмехнулась Хильда; впрочем, отказываться она не стала. - Но сначала - у меня тоже есть вопросы. Геллерт. Что я буду с этим делать?

\- Наложишь иллюзию. Ты не так серьезно ранена, чтобы это помешало подписывать бумажки. 

Хильда втянула воздух, как будто ей было больно. 

\- Она же о другом, - укорила Манон. 

\- Что я буду делать, если они и вправду мертвы?

Криденс не хотел, не хотел думать об этом. Похоже, он вздрогнул. 

\- Ровно то же, что и всегда? - предположил Гриндельвальд, а потом крепко и нежно сжал его плечо, заметив дрожь. Его прикосновениям нельзя верить, - вспомнил Криденс. - Людям свойственно умирать, тем более во время сражения. Ты же помнишь тот случай с испанским аврором, который перестарался со Ступефаем?

\- Это совсем другое, - возразила Хильда. Ее голос звучал так, словно она говорила сквозь зубы. - То была случайность, а ты - ты знал. 

\- Нет. - Гриндельвальд пожал плечами. - Я даже не знаю, на самом ли деле они мертвы.

Криденс попытался отстраниться; его рука скользнула по плечу Гриндельвальда. Ткань мантии была влажной. Криденс открыл глаза. 

\- У вас кровь.

Геллерт чуть улыбнулся и раненой рукой погладил его по голове. Криденс помнил, как в него попало заклинание; помнил свое отчаяние, помнил мысли о том, что нельзя ничего делать; помнил, как стихийной магией отшвырнул Геллерта в сторону из-под третьего заклинания, как все плыло и пылало перед глазами, как...

\- Конечно, у него кровь. Но можешь не сомневаться: всем все равно, а ему самому - тем более. - В голосе Манон снова нарастало раздражение. Криденс не решался взглянуть на нее, не решался взглянуть на Геллерта. - Когда ты, скажем так, вышел из себя, он просто смотрел и _смеялся_. И - пойми меня правильно, Гриндельвальд - лучшее, что сейчас есть в магическом мире. Но все-таки ты должен знать, с кем связался. 

Криденс знал. 

\- Простите. Я не должен был, - с трудом выдавил из себя Криденс, сам не зная, кому говорит это - Геллерту или Манон, он ослушался ее приказа, применил к нему магию; и это не худшее, что он сделал сегодня, но об этом он хотя бы был способен думать. Он попытался выпрямиться, не опираться на Гриндельвальда, но тот не отпустил, притянул ближе, и Криденс снова прятал лицо в его мантию, а он шептал на ухо что-то ласковое и неразборчивое. 

\- Виноват здесь не ты, - холодно бросила Манон. 

\- Прекрати. - Кажется, у Гриндельвальда кончалось терпение; его голос звенел, а пальцы больно сжались на плече Криденса. - Мы уже все обсудили; в итоге все прошло отлично; я не знаю, что вам еще от меня нужно.

\- Все ты знаешь, - возмущенно начал Лоренсен, но Хильда ладонью зажала ему рот. 

\- Просто оставь их. 

Ланжевен протянула ей руку, молча, не поворачиваясь к Гриндельвальду, и они аппарировали. 

\- Но в любом случае индийская проблема продолжает существовать. Я зайду завтра вечером, и я прошу тебя, хотя бы посмотри то, что я пришлю. 

Лоренсен, кажется, все еще хотел что-то сказать, но, стоило Манон развернуться и выйти из комнаты, как он тотчас потерял уверенность и последовал за ней. 

Они остались одни, но это не несло облегчения. 

\- Подумают и успокоятся. - Гриндельвальд обращался к себе, не к нему. Его пальцы разжались, но он все еще не отпускал Криденса. Гриндельвальд молчал, и мысли и воспоминания сочились в разум Криденса, настойчивые, неотвратимые. 

\- А Лита? Мне кажется, я видел там Литу. 

Он готов был спрашивать о чем угодно, только бы удержать их вдали от себя еще на пару минут. 

\- Она будет в порядке. - Гриндельвальд вздохнул и задумчиво погладил его по волосам. - Когда ты вмешался, я на мгновение потерял контроль, и ее обожгло. Она тоже у Левицкой, нашего лучшего колдомедика. Ничего слишком серьезного; ничего, на что она не согласилась бы ради общего блага. 

Криденс был виноват и в этом; нужно будет попросить прощения у Литы, как только он ее снова увидит. 

\- И - Криденс. - Его голос стал твердым и властным; Криденс вздрогнул от ожидания и тревоги. - Я очень надеюсь, что впредь ты не станешь применять ко мне магию, если я не прошу об этом сам. 

\- Простите. Я не знаю, как так вышло. 

\- Конечно, знаешь. - Криденсу казалось, что Гриндельвальд улыбается, но он не решался заглянуть ему в лицо и проверить. - Но на этот раз тебя можно простить. В конце концов, все так злятся - может, я это и заслужил. 

\- Я не хотел. Просто не смог удержаться.

\- Я так и понял.

Геллерт знал, что теперь Криденс уже говорил о другом, но его голос звучал почти тепло. Он снова притягивал его ближе, гладил плечи, касался дыханием кожи. Это было так хорошо.

Но Криденсу не должно было быть хорошо - не после того, что он сделал. 

\- Что случилось с ними? - Криденс не хотел знать, не хотел думать; Криденс должен был знать. - С теми аврорами, которых я...

\- Я же сказал: не знаю. Вечером прочитаем в газетах. - Геллерт говорил непривычно терпеливо. Должно быть, он и правда был доволен тем, что сделал сегодня Криденс. - Не думай об этом слишком много. Это не война, но ее преддверие. Обе стороны прекрасно знают риски. Никто не стремится убивать друг друга - по крайней мере пока. Но порой так случается, и это совершенно естественно. Не нужно бояться смерти - ни своей, ни чужой. По крайней мере, мы прояснили тот вопрос: ты и впрямь можешь убить в бою. Защищаясь. Или защищая меня, - хмыкнул он, но тут же поцеловал в висок, нежно и бережно. 

Еще тогда, в Нью-Йорке, Ньют говорил, что Гриндельвальд просто хочет сделать его своим оружием. Что он просто жестокий человек, прекрасно умеющий убеждать других в том, что ему нужно. А ему, конечно, нужно, чтобы Криденс поверил: убить не страшно.

Ньют был прав, и Ньют желал ему добра. Нельзя забывать об этом. 

\- Как все прошло с Манон? - спросил Геллерт. - Я даже не успел спросить ее. 

\- Кажется, мы все сделали. - Не то чтобы Криденс хоть что-то понимал в чарах, которые та наложила. 

Геллерт довольно вздохнул и поцеловал его шею; по телу Криденса прошла дрожь. Он должен был отстраниться - хотя бы сейчас, хотя бы сегодня, когда он сделал то, что сделал.

Он должен был. 

\- Покажешь? - шепнул Геллерт, нетерпеливо и горячо, словно они были в постели и Криденс вот-вот должен был превратиться. Медальон, повинуясь движению пальцев Гриндельвальда, выскользнул из кармана брюк; Геллерт протянул его Криденсу, второй рукой беря его за подбородок и заставляя заглянуть себе в глаза. 

Ему же невозможно сопротивляться, - думал Криденс, сжимая в ладони острые углы медальона. Он не хотел, чтобы Геллерт видел, нет, это слишком стыдно - но его теплые руки, но его дыхание, но его взгляд - такой, словно Криденс и вправду мог дать ему что-то, в чем он нуждался, - но...

Он надел цепочку на шею, и опустил глаза, и принялся вспоминать все, что случилось, - ничего не пропуская, как бы ни хотелось. 

\- Хватит, - наконец прервал его Геллерт, ласково проведя ладонью по шее. Криденс снял цепочку - с облегчением, с сожалением, со страхом. 

\- Простите, я не закрыл от нее... - От волнения он растерял все слова; впрочем, он и не знал, как назвать то, что порой случалось между ними. 

Геллерт тихо засмеялся и взял его лицо в ладони. 

\- Нашел из-за чего волноваться. Важное ты закрыл - а Манон, уж поверь мне, не последний из легилиментов. - На его лице застыло какое-то незнакомое выражение: то ли веселье, то ли удовлетворение, то ли нежность. Сердце Криденса оглушительно стучало. - Ты прекрасно со всем справился, Криденс. - Он говорил медленно и убедительно; каждое слово просачивалось под кожу. - Я рассчитывал, что это она догадается, - но вышло даже лучше. 

Геллерт коснулся губами его губ - совсем невесомо, словно впервые - и отстранился, поймал его взгляд, улыбнулся уголками рта, и поцеловал снова, уже всерьез, так, как целовал раньше, настойчиво, властно, бережно, позволяя Криденсу забыться, раствориться в ощущениях, отдать всего себя в его руки и позволить делать с собой что угодно. Это было неправильно; все это было так неправильно. Криденс знал, что на самом деле Геллерту нравится совсем не так, и Криденс помнил, так свежо помнил себя дымом и пламенем, разрушительным, неуправляемым, смертельным. Этого не должно было быть; чувствовать себя так хорошо после всего, что случилось, - грех, нет, преступление.

Криденс не отвечал, но не мог, не мог отстраниться. 

\- Все хорошо, - улыбнулся ему Геллерт, и Криденс только тогда понял, как отчаянно вцепился в его плечи. - Теперь ты - совсем, окончательно один из нас. Ты не представляешь, как я рад, Криденс.

Он принялся целовать его шею; Криденс задыхался.

_Теперь ты один из нас_. 

Нельзя, нельзя верить его словам; нельзя верить прикосновениям. 

Внезапно Геллерт отстранился. 

\- Знаешь, я подумал - ты же совершенно нигде не был. - Он склонил голову, разглядывая Криденса, словно решая, что же он такое и что же с ним делать. - Пойдем, я покажу тебе Вену. Ты ведь не слишком устал? Я могу показать тебе маггловскую часть города, а вечером мы зайдем в пару мест - и как раз и узнаем, как дела у немецкого аврората. 

Криденс не знал, что и думать. Это было совершенно неправильно. Это звучало так, как будто бы...

\- Вы ранены, - попробовал возразить он. 

\- Мелочи, - отмахнулся Гриндельвальд. - Ничего такого, что нельзя исправить парой зелий. Пойдем. 

У Криденса совершенно не оставалось сил; он просто не выдержит целый день с Гриндельвальдом. И он не хочет поддаваться, нет. Никто из Круга не поддавался, и он тоже не должен был. Нельзя слушать его, нельзя быть с ним, не сейчас, не...

Геллерт заглянул ему в глаза.

Криденс обреченно кивнул.


End file.
